


Kiss the night away

by bleedingrainbows



Category: Rainbow Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingrainbows/pseuds/bleedingrainbows
Summary: (tradução spideypool para pt)





	1. Chapter 1

****

Peter estava em seu quarto junto a um Harry que se encontrava apenas meio acordado. Os colegas de quarto da faculdade estavam zombando um do outro por causa da nota que Harry deixara e Harry o estava assediando por detalhes sobre a última noite quando o telefone de Peter vibrou. O sorriso que Peter deu quando viu o nome de Wade na tela era outra janela para Harry fazer mais piadas.

"Cale a boca ou eu vou fazer você estudar comigo neste fim de semana inteiro!", Peter tentou ameaçá-lo, mas ambos apenas riram um pouco mais até que Peter levantou um dedo para ele, pedindo que parasse um pouco para que ele pudesse ler a mensagem, o sorriso se alargando até que suas bochechas doessem.

Era um convite para sair. Então Wade ainda queria sair com ele. Peter leu a mensagem com o seu coração batendo rápido. Digitando de volta, tentou não usar muitos pontos de exclamação quando escreveu que ele definitivamente queria sair com ele. Então ele percebeu que tinha uma mensagem de voz que ele não havia visto antes.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Harry sentou-se ao lado de Peter e rapidamente roubou o telefone das mãos desse Peter distraído, mesmo com seus reflexos rápidos. Na verdade, a forma com que Peter precisava controlar tais reflexos fazia com que ele acabasse agindo ainda mais devagar do que uma pessoa normal em algum momento em que precisava disfarçar. Imediatamente, Harry levantou-se da cama de um salto e apertou o play na mensagem de voz sem nem olhar para as demais. 

_ “Bom dia, minha flor da manhã, minha luz do sol! Veja, meu anjo, agora você realmente me preocupou, estou começando a pensar que eu sou um sonâmbulo.”,  _ a voz de Wade, brincalhona e provocadora ao mesmo tempo, soava natural na mensagem.

"Ohh, que romântico ele é!" Harry disse, desviando de eventuais tentativas de Peter chegar perto. 

Peter lembrou-se imediatamente da mensagem de voz que tinha mandado para Wade naquela manhã. Nela, tinha dito que havia sonhado com ele e acordado sem roupa, o que obviamente era só pra brincar com Wade e provocá-lo um pouco. 

O que significa que Harry  _ não podia _ ouvir o resto. Mas a mensagem de Wade continuava.

_ “Porque eu realmente sonhei que estava tirando o seu pijama e imagine se eu realmente fiz isso? Você realmente poderia não ter notado isso, porque eu fiz tão devagar, sabe? " _ no áudio Wade começou a baixar sua voz a um murmúrio gradualmente. 

"Caralho, Peter Stark-Rogers  _ sexting _ ?”  Harry começou a rir. 

_ "Eu segurei você e levantei seu corpo um pouco, e quando puxei suas calças com os dentes elas deslizaram tão fácil...” _

Jesus, as bochechas de Peter estavam quentes e ele sentiu um frio na barriga com a voz sexy de Wade dizendo essas coisas, especialmente que sobre o uso de seus dentes para tirar as calças...

"Harry, me devolve isso!", Peter disse mais agressivamente do que antes e agora ele segurou a camiseta de Harry para mantê-lo mais perto Foi difícil não usar a sua força quando ele realmente queria usá-la. "Cara, qual é! É uma conversa privada!"

_ “Só para ter certeza de que não estava realmente aí, você também sentiu essa noite que eu estava beijando o seu corpo em todo o caminho de volta, dos seus tornozelos aos seus quadris, centímetro por centímetro, sem pressa nenhuma?"  _ para o alívio de Peter, a mensagem de Wade terminava assim.

"Porra, ele parece bom demais nisso! O pau dele é grande, também,  _ luz do sol _ ?" Harry estava ignorando Peter e esquivando-se dele, mas entregou o celular quando acabou a mensagem de voz. Tão logo estava o aparelho de volta às mãos de um Peter metade enfurecido e metade abalado (de uma forma boa) pelo que Wade tinha dito, Peter recebeu outra mensagem escrita, seguida por três outras rapidamente depois.

: _ provavelmente você está ocupado, mas eu queria te dar um burrito essa noite  _

_ :isso soou meio errado  _

_ :não é uma metáfora pro meu pênis, eu só realmente amo comida mexicana _

_ :e se você não gosta temo que não vai funcionar entre nós _

  
Sem nem perceber o quanto estava sorrindo, Peter digitou de volta.

_ :Eu adoro comida mexicana também, ok? Parece que você não vai escapar de mim tão fácil, Sr. Wilson :) _

: _Então_ _aonde vamos? O que eu devo vestir?_

_ :Eu vou tomar um banho rápido. _

_ :Um mais longo se eu ouvir a sua mensagem de voz de novo... _

Antes que digitasse mais do que devia, Peter levantou, jogou o celular na cama e rumou ao banheiro, só dizendo que ia tomar banho. Tão logo ele fechou a porta atrás de si, Harry escorou-se nela e sugeriu bem alto que Peter fizesse a chuca também, e mesmo sendo completamente ignorado, ele começou a dar dicas reais e detalhadas sobre como fazê-lo, para se certificar de que Peter estaria morrendo de vergonha - mas também, ei, ele poderia e  _ deveria  _ usar essas dicas!

Então Harry disse que ia comprar um pouco de café no refeitório e que podia chamá-lo quando estivesse se vestindo para o seu  _ crush  _ caso quisesse sua opinião. Harry realmente gostava da companhia de Peter. Ele podia ficar em seu próprio apartamento ao invés de dividir aquele quarto, mas ele tinha uma empatia em especial com Peter. Talvez porque ele ser a única pessoa que ele conhecia mais rica do que ele é e que ele sabia não estar fazendo amizade por causa de seu dinheiro. Ainda assim, Peter era verdadeiramente, não porque é para parecer bondoso ou admirável, a pessoa mais humilde que ele conhecia. Era bom estar perto dele a maior parte do tempo.

***

Wade foi arrumar as coisas para o… encontro, que ele decidiu chamar de  _ saída  _ para baixar as expectativas.

Normalmente ele é internacionalmente conhecido por ser o cara com as piores surpresas do mundo, mas, veja, nada de derramamento de sangue ou cosplay, vai dar tudo certo. Peter está procurando por aventura, ele claramente está afim da ideia de namorar o pior dos piores pra fazer seus super-pais se descabelarem.

Foi quando Wade leu as mensagens de Peter de volta e era impossível não sorrir. Respondeu:

: _ vista algo fácil de tirar _

"Caralho, até meus dedos são mais rápidos do que o meu cérebro!" Ele desviou o olhar, como se estivesse realmente impressionado com isso.

: _ brincando, pfv. Se você puder usar cinco camadas de roupa ia me ajudar bastante _

_ :de qualquer maneira, pode usar qualquer coisa _

_ :certeza que você fica gato até de crocs e pochete _

Ele colocou o telefone na bolso antes de ir muito mais longe.

***

"Cara!", Peter choramingou quando leu a primeira mensagem, mas ele definitivamente estava rindo nas seguintes e quando se obrigou a não mandar de volta algo como  _ venha aqui me ajudar a escolher algo.  _ Ele estava indo rápido demais e até mesmo Wade sabia disso.

: _ vou estar pronto em 5min. Você tá onde? _

Jogando a toalha na cama enquanto cantarolava, Peter buscou suas melhores roupas e nem mesmo tentou evitar se vestir para impressionar Wade.

Por outro lado, Wade sabia que não podia fazer muito a respeito da sua aparência, mas ele realmente poderia tentar parecer o mais agradável possível, cheirando bem e vestindo o melhor. Mas era sempre muito difícil olhar para si mesmo verdadeiramente quando ele poderia ficar bonito pra caralho usando seu antigo rosto através do indutor de imagem.

Com a desculpa para si mesmo de que estava preservando sua identidade e todo o plano que ele deveria estar seguindo, ele estava lá nas acomodações de Peter usando o indutor.

Ele estava dirigindo de moto pela cidade quando Peter mandou a última mensagem, então ele só iria vê-la depois de cerca de 15 minutos de quando ele enviou. Ele estacionou a moto e que garantiu que o capacete (ele, usando um capacete. Que piada) não tinha atrapalhado o indutor imagem. 

Ele estava vestindo uma jaqueta preta com um capuz, botas militares e jeans largos dentro deles (ele tinha a sensação de que esta noite vai trazê-lo inconvenientes ereções). Colocando o capuz, ele mandou uma mensagem Peter.

_ :Estou aqui. Vou subir, ok? _

Peter estava sentado em sua mesa só porque ele poderia olhar para a rua dali. E quem poderia culpá-lo por estar olhando para o telefone cada maldito segundo à espera de uma mensagem de Wade? Porque ele estava um pouco nervoso agora pensando que talvez ele estivesse exagerando, vestido inadequadamente para o que eles fariam naquela noite, com expectativas muito altas e sonhando demais com ele e Wade. E cada pensamento estúpido desapareceu quando ele recebeu a mensagem.

_ :Vindo aqui? Tem certeza? Eu posso não te deixar sair…  _

Peter enviou aquela mensagem mordendo seu sorriso e rapidamente levantou-se para correr para o banheiro e dar uma última checada em seu visual.

"Este moleque vai me matar hoje à noite." Wade disse que depois de ler a mensagem, essa sua mania de balbuciar pra si mesmo sem se importar que há pessoas ao redor. 

Ou Peter era muito ingênuo ou gostava muito de brincar com fogo.

E sobre brincar com fogo...

Wade estava segurando o extintor de incêndio quando Peter abriu a porta depois que ele bateu. Se ele pensou em dizer alguma coisa, esqueceu tudo com a visão do rapaz de camisa e colete, aquelas calças e, cara, aquele sorriso. Um sorriso que, contudo, só ficou lá um segundo.

"Eu pensei que eu iria usar isso para apagar esse seu fogo todo, mas quem acabou de entrar em combustão fui eu.”

O sorriso de Peter desvaneceu-se porque ele viu não o rosto de Wade, mas um induzido por um aparelho. Suspirando ele colocou a cabeça para fora do quarto e olhou ao redor, com as mãos em cada lado do batente da porta, não permitindo a Wade entrar.

"Sinto muito, moço, eu acho que você bateu na porta errada. Estou esperando meu namorado, sabe?", Peter fingiu estar fechando a porta devagar na cara de Wade e suspirou novamente.

“Oi?” Wade franziu a testa, afastando-se para colocar o extintor no chão, depois segurando a porta. “Oh, isso. Qual é, eu sei que ele não traz boas lembranças nem nada, mas você não vai querer ser visto perto de mim! Todo mundo vai pensar que um tiroteio ou um filme de terror vai começar em algum lug-"em seguida, um sorriso torceu-se em sua expressão. “Pera, eu sou seu  _ namorado _ ?”

Peter piscou rapidamente e cruzou os braços, completamente envergonhado. 

"Hmm... Muito cedo?", Ele abriu a porta novamente e coçou a nuca, sentindo que queima estúpido em seu rosto. "Ahn, esquece, quer dizer, eu tava só... Eu queria fazer você... Você está bonito, podemos ir?", ele disse tudo rápido e girou nos calcanhares de volta para dentro para pegar sua jaqueta sobre a cama.  

Wade ainda assistiu Peter gaguejar um pouco antes de pisar para a frente quando ele estava voltando, segurando-o pela cintura, puxando-o para si mesmo e pressionando um beijo nos lábios dele ainda sem tirar o sorriso dos seus. Então ele deu um passo para trás e deu de ombros.

“Sim, é cedo, mas para mim, eu acho que eu gosto, sabe. Afinal, nós realmente passamos todas essas semanas juntos o tempo todo e isso me fez louco por você. ‘Pera.  _ Mais  _ louco. Só soa como uma má idéia para _ você.  _ Cedo demais para você arruinar sua reputação. Eu não estou destinado para genro do ano, sabe. Eu sou seu problema irresistível, sua diversão sem pensar nas consequências. Mas na real eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Podemos ir?" Ele sorriu abertamente.

Peter mordeu o lábio inferior e o canto dos seus lábios torceu em um sorriso. Ele deu um passo para mais perto de Wade e segurou seu pulso. Então acariciou sua nuca, desligando o indutor, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar seus lábios.

"Sim, nós podemos ir agora. E devíamos levar o extintor de incêndio, você sabe, por garantia!” Peter deu de ombros e entrelaçou os dedos nos de Wade, tanto para segurar sua mão como também para mostrar a ele que não devia ligar o indutor de novo. “Aliás, acredite em mim, pros meus pais ninguém nunca vai ser o genro do ano!", Peter riu e coçou a nuca.

“Então você decidiu apertar o foda-se e jogar a merda no ventilador da pior maneira possível saindo em público com Deadpool? Esse é meu garoto!" Wade riu, e suspirou. "Vamos fazer valer a pena, então." Ele tirou os fios do indutor e colocou-os no bolso. Ele realmente não se sentia confortável sem ele. Mas se Peter realmente queria, por qualquer que fosse a razão, então ficaria sem. "Ah, com quanta fome você está?” Ele perguntou quando eles chegaram no andar de baixo. "Nossas reservas são pra depois das dez, mas se quiser um lanchinho antes...”

“Onde é esse lugar, Wade?", Peter riu achando um pouco estranho, mas ele gostava porque nada vem de Wade sem ser estranho. Ele deu um passo adiante e virou-se para encará-lo ainda durante a caminhada, andando para trás, agarrando a jaqueta de Wade como se não tivesse mais ninguém naquele andar. "Ainda nem são sete horas, o que vamos fazer enquanto isso? Porque eu tenho algumas sugestões que você pode gostar...", como se para deixar claro, Peter perdeu um passo para deixar Wade aproximar-se e beijou sua mandíbula, dando uma mordida leve no pescoço dele. Jesus, o que era esse o fogo nele quando ele estava com Wade? Era como se o devorasse de dentro para fora, incontrolável e incrível.

Wade riu, mas engoliu em seco, mordendo o lábio inferior e segurando os braços de Peter.

"Você gostou da amostra que te dei ontem à noite, não foi?" Ele disse sob os dentes, ao pé da orelha de Peter. Então ele virou-o pelos ombros para eles continuarem caminhando. "Mas nós temos uma sessão de cinema pra pegar, anda.” Deixando o braço em torno do ombro de Peter, ele começou a falar sobre o filme e onde eles iriam, com indiferença, enquanto os dois alcançavam o exterior das acomodações. Wade só tirou o braço de seu redor para apontar para a moto e para pegar o capacete, para que eles pudessem subir. "Monta aí, baby boy."

"Uau! É linda!", Peter pegou o capacete e encaixou na sua cabeça ainda admirando a motocicleta. "Eu amo motos, sabe? Meu tio Bucky costumava me levar para uns passeios enquanto eu ainda era criança e meu pais ficavam doidos! Não por causa da própria moto, meu pai Steve também sempre teve uma, mas porque ele realmente gostava de correr. E eu gostava!"

Rindo, Peter esperou Wade sentar-se primeiro e saltou atrás dele, passando os braços ao redor da cintura dele e não perdendo a oportunidade de pôr as mãos sobre o peito de Wade, deslizando por seu abdome quase atingindo sua virilha com os dedos.

"Talvez você possa ensinar como montar..." ele disse um pouco alto para se certificar de que Wade iria ouvi-lo dentro do capacete, e apenas depois percebeu que eles estavam lá fora. Rapidamente, ele olhou ao redor e na verdade viu alguns olhos sobre eles, fazendo-o corar antes de colocar respeitosamente as mãos na cintura de Wade. Ele estava definitivamente enlouquecendo com Wade por perto.

_ As calças jeans foram uma boa escolha,  _ Wade pensou enquanto ligava os motores.

Já que Peter disse que gostava de correr, ele acelerou o máximo que podia; fez um desvio nas ruas para uma via rápida, que era um caminho bem mais longo, mas permitia que ele pudesse acelerar mais e mais. O sol se pondo fez belos padrões nas nuvens e estava bem gelado ali enquanto eles corriam, mas a noite na verdade provavelmente seria apenas fresca.

Era a epítome de uma sensação de liberdade, dirigir rápido e permitir-se sentir o máximo, com uma pessoa que quer estar ao lado dele e realmente o achava tão atraente. Era algo que Wade ainda achava esquisito pra caralho. Ok, ele ainda era musculoso e forte, fisicamente maior, não apenas cerca de dez centímetros mais alto, do que Peter. Também era uns dez anos mais velho que ele, que tinha só dezenove, o que provavelmente podia ter um puta charme de  _ daddy _ ou coisa do tipo pro ninfeto. Seu corpo tinha o mesmo desenho que costumava ter, e sua pele tinha a mesma suavidade e umidade do que a de qualquer um, sendo apenas terrivelmente desigual, como se fosse um tapete de cicatrizes. Ele tentaria não se lembrar de que ele não tinha cabelo ou sobrancelhas também. E mesmo se ele caísse na lenga-lenga de que beleza não importa, ainda assim sua personalidade era distorcida, ele era velho demais, clinicamente doido, um poço de problemas, publicamente rejeitado e sequer era muito suportável. Sua tentativa de encontrar uma razão para ser tão intensamente desejado sempre terminava ineficaz. Peter devia ter visto algum motivo aí e ele parecia ver esse tal desse motivo de novo e de novo, porque o moleque tinha um tesão da porra perto dele.

_ Felizmente para ele no quesito sexual, eu sei muito bem como usar o meu pênis não anormalmente mas impressionantemente grande e também tenho um reflexo de ânsia mais ausente do que meu pai. _

Quando Wade parou a motocicleta, estavam na frente de um desses centros comerciais que não são um grande edifício, mas uma série de pequenas lojas, um parque no meio dela, vários cafés com suas cadeiras de ferro, uma área de bowling e snooker e um parque infantil. Além disso, certamente, uma sala de cinema com todos os novos filmes que saíram agora. 

Quando eles chegaram Wade começou a se perguntar quanto tempo levaria até que as pessoas ao redor vendo começassem a fofocar e postar na internet sobre a nova aventura rebelde do brilhante garoto Stark-Rogers e descesse uma porra de um Quinjet no meio a praça pra levar o Peter para segurança. Todos esses devaneios desapareceram quando Peter estendeu a mão novamente para segurar a sua. 

Os bilhetes já estavam comprados, e eles só teriam que esperar na fila para comprar pipoca e refrigerante. Quase todo o tempo Peter tinha permanecido em silêncio, seguindo Wade para onde ele estava indo, muito ocupado admirando o seu primeiro real encontro com ele, prestando atenção nos detalhes, como o fato de que ele já tinha comprado entradas para o filme, coisas que mostravam a Peter que Wade tinha planejado tudo e não estava apenas agindo impulsivamente e fazendo o que dava na telha. 

Ele estava olhando para Wade pelo canto dos olhos e sorrindo com a forma com que ele estava sendo incrivelmente respeitoso, e não se importava com as pessoas em torno olhando para eles e fazendo comentários. Ele só estava prometendo a si mesmo beijar Wade até que os lábios deles ficassem dormentes e as mandíbulas deles doessem. E era mais do que aquelas safadezas generalizadas que pareciam ter se fixado em sua mente sempre que ele olhava para Wade. Apenas beijá-lo, porque eles podiam. Porque eles eram namorados. 

Quando eles entraram no cinema, porém, e Peter voltou-se para o corredor que levava à sessão na sala de projeção 5, Wade deu um olhar rápido e muito discreto ao redor.

"Vem cá, rápido." Ele disse enquanto correra para a sala de projeção 3, da qual as portas foram fechadas e não parecia que iria passar qualquer filme ali naquela noite. Peter só foi puxado com força para a sala vazia e escura. Droga! O que estava acontecendo com o seu sentido aranha que ele não via nada disso chegando?

"Jesus, Wade! Que-?", Peter suspirou e parou a pergunta antes de começar. Era inútil quando ele estava com Wade. Além disso, era meio que a graça de estar com ele. Dando um curto sorriso Peter olhou em volta para a sala vazia e escuro e seus primeiros pensamentos não eram nem um pouco puros. 

"Onde está o extintor de incêndio? Porque você tem apenas o tempo de eu colocar essa pipoca de lado antes de eu aproveitar essa privacidade aqui!"

"Calma aí, ninfomaníaca, o plano é mesmo eu passar o filme inteiro com a minha mão na sua rola mas nós não podemos ir ao cinema sem ter um filme passando." Ele soltou a mão de Peter e colocou a Coca-Cola de lado. Se alguém visse Peter agindo desta forma e não se preocupando com a invasão eles iriam dizer que era sua má influência. "Pegue o refri e a pipoca, ache um lugar legal pra gente e relaxe!" Ele disse correndo para a última fileira de cadeiras e saltando rapidamente para o espaço no topo da parede por onde a projeção passa. Ele tinha visto antes que era grande o suficiente, mas ele ainda se apertou para passar por ali para colocar o filme para eles.

Peter suspirou, vendo-se sozinho lá, e olhou ao redor novamente antes de começar a andar pelo corredor para achar o lugar mais perto do centro da sala. O que ele estava fazendo? A onda de excitação por causa do que Wade disse foi seguida por um pouco de - muita - adrenalina. Não, ele não estava realmente esperando ter sua primeira vez em um lugar público que eles estão invadindo, mas ele não podia confiar em si mesmo quando Wade estava perto dele, tocando-o, passando todo o filme com a mão no seu-

"Deus do céu.", Peter engasgou sozinho e sentou em uma cadeira no meio da sala. Ele não tinha medo, porque ele sentia que conhecia Wade mais do que Wade poderia imaginar. Se ele decidisse dizer não, Peter estava absolutamente certo de que Wade não iria tocar um dedo em um fio de seu cabelo. "É um encontro, Peter! Só um encontro!", Peter disse para si mesmo e fechou os olhos, apenas. Em seguida, ele colocou a pipoca e o refrigerante de lado, esperando como um bom menino Wade para voltar.

Levou Wade alguns minutos para resolver tudo, e quando ele ligou os dispositivos, a luz e o som tomaram o lugar de novo. Enquanto ele saía de novo, ele ainda permaneceu pendurado em um braço para colocar o projetor no lugar certo, mas quando estava tudo terminado ele sabia que ninguém poderia incomodá-los - eles não poderiam tomar um cliente fora da sala de projeção. Não está passando um filme, e eles não pagaram por ele? Pois bem. 

Wade saltitou no caminho pelas escadas até onde Peter escolheu para se sentar. 

"Oi, baby!" Sentou-se jogando seu corpo na cadeira ao lado de Peter. "Onde estávamos? Ah.”

Wade tirou a pipoca do colo de Peter e virou-se para colocá-la de lado. Ele mal voltou e sua boca já estava na de Peter, beijando-o ansiosamente, como estava  morrendo de vontade de fazer desde o último beijo deles. Para Peter levou apenas um segundo antes de ele corresponder o beijo com igual intensidade, virando seu corpo o suficiente para que ele pudesse passar os braços em volta dos ombros de Wade para puxá-lo para perto, seus dedos acariciando sua nuca antes insinuando dentro da gola de sua camiseta. 

Wade era tão quente, tão doce, tão bom de tocar, e sua boca era definitivamente viciante. A sorte era de que nesses cinemas dava para levantar o apoio da cadeira, porque caso contrário Peter estaria pulando no colo de Wade para beijá-lo e abraçá-lo como queria. Ele deixou o copo de lado e gemeu na boca de Wade só para ver como ele reagiria.

Wade riu, lábios ainda ocupados, e ele sabia que já estava se esquivando demais. Ainda assim, ele quebrou o beijo e acariciou o rosto de Peter com sua mão esquerda, apoiando suas testas uma na outra.

"Baby, você está com tesão demais e é gostoso demais pra não me arrastar com você. Você é uma tentação ambulante. Então, antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa apressada eu estava pensando."

Sem dar uma dica de que ele iria fazer isso, Wade pôs a mão direita na virilha de Peter. "Deixa eu te pagar um boquete." Ele rosnou, movendo-se para roçar os lábios na orelha de Peter. Ele olhou para o lado, para checar para a tela brevemente, e eles ainda estavam nos trailers. Seus dedos já estavam habilmente encontrando o zíper das calças de Peter, mas esperou antes de abrir. Peter poderia estar apenas provocando todo esse tempo, e não realmente pronto pra fazer isso.

Ainda assim, um pouco incentivo poderia ajudar, certo?

“Aposto o que você quiser que eu vou te chupar tão bem que você vai gozar na minha boca antes de os créditos de abertura acabarem.” Com os lábios contra a orelha de Peter, ele ronronou.

Peter congelou, mas continuou gemendo baixo, os olhos fixos na mão de Wade em suas calças. Ele já estava ofegante e, caralho, a aposta devia ser se ele não iria gozar antes mesmo que Wade efetivamente fizesse qualquer coisa.

"Wade...", Peter choramingou seu nome e olhou para ele. “O-o que você vai querer quando ganhar? Quer dizer..."

Em seguida, Peter riu porque ele deu todo o jogo pra ele, e isso não impediu suas bochechas de ficarem vermelhas. No entanto, isso funcionou perfeitamente para fazê-lo relaxar um pouco. Lembrou-se do fogo da última noite, o delicioso prazer de estar sob o corpo de Wade, o sentimento bom de estar tão pronto para pertencer a ele, então ele virou o rosto para beijar o queixo de Wade, olhando para os seus olhos e repetindo a questão de uma forma ronronada.

"O que você vai querer quando você ganhar?", Peter suspirou e colocou a mão trêmula no rosto de Wade, parando-se antes que começasse a ajudar Wade a tirar suas calças porque seria demasiado oferecido e ele não estava tão certo sobre quão longe mais ele poderia ir nesse sentido, apesar de estar tão confortável assim com ele.

Wade deu uma risada e deslizou em sua cadeira para se ajoelhar no chão, entre as pernas abertas de Peter.

"Eu já estou ganhando meu prêmio, baby." Ele disse olhando para ele com nada menos que depravação em seus olhos. Inclinando-se para frente, ele começou roçando os dentes na virilha de Peter, sobre o tecido grosso do jeans, gemendo baixo por sentir o volume sob a peça de roupa. Então ele mordeu o tecido da braguilha pra e puxou para o lado, desabotoando sem precisar usar os dedos. Eles tornaram a se ocupar quando era hora de baixar o zíper e afastar o tecido de sua cueca, segurando sua ereção.

_ Ok, isso não é humanamente possível, você não tem como achar o  _ **_pênis_ ** _ de alguém bonito só porque você é um apaixonado idiota,  _ Wade bufou enquanto ainda encarava encantado por um segundo. Ele observou enquanto acariciava-lhe uma ou duas vezes, sentindo a pele fina e delicada deslizar em sua mão, as veias pulsando, um desenho tão elegante, e aquilo trazia a Wade uma ereção em suas próprias calças e sinceramente já estava com água na boca.

"Você fez esse pinto em um computador e imprimiu em 3D, né? Se eu não estivesse de joelhos eu me ajoelhava em adoração porque isso aqui é uma obra de Adônis". Como de costume, quando Wade percebeu, ele já tinha dito. Porque ele simplesmente não pode calar a boca, é uma condição médica isso.  _ Eu tenho a rola do Peter na frente da minha cara e ainda assim eu uso minha boca pra  _ **_falar_ ** _ , _ pensou ele, e para não fazer Peter brochar, ele enfim curvou-se para ter sua boca nele de uma vez por todas, sua língua deslizando lentamente desde a base até a ponta, olhando para cima, para os olhos dele.

Ele não se importava em perder a aposta, ele queria aproveitar esse momento. Ainda assim, ele sabia que provocando Peter dessa forma iria fazê-lo ficar em seu limite bem rápido.

Peter estava em algum lugar entre rindo nervosamente, ficando morto de vergonha e gemendo o nome de Wade, porque ele era a única coisa concreta em sua mente. No final, ele fez tudo isso, primeiro cobrindo seu rosto quando ele jogou a cabeça para trás, em seguida ofegando algumas vezes antes de baixar os olhos para Wade. Ele agarrou o assento tentando se lembrar de controlar a sua força, então tocou suavemente o rosto de Wade com ambas as mãos, gemendo seu nome, respirando pesadamente e gentilmente guiando-o a continuar.

"Wade...", Peter choramingou e mordeu o lábio inferior, os olhos fixos nos lábios de Wade em torno de sua glande, o visual tão poderoso como o toque, o toque quente e úmido de seus lábios. Sorrindo e engolindo em seco, Peter deslizou as mãos para os ombros de Wade e acariciou sua nuca com as pontas dos dedos. "Baby, por que você não me mostra como você quer que eu faça em você mais tarde?"

Se alguém perguntasse a Peter ele não saberia como ele conseguia pedir ou dizer coisas como essa, nem como ele estava tão ok com ter Wade entre as suas pernas em um lugar público como esse, mas a verdade é que ele estava gostando demais. Todas essas coisas foram fazendo-o sentir coisas que nunca sonhou em sentir, e agora Peter estava apenas amando os arrepios em sua pele quente e tudo o mais que apenas Wade era capaz de fazê-lo sentir.

Wade puxou sua cabeça para trás, ainda acariciando-o, e olhou para Peter com um sorriso de canto.

"Eu realmente,  _ realmente _ não espero que você faça isso que eu vou fazer agora, mas ainda podemos treinar de novo e de novo para você experimentar..." Ele disse, mais por provocação, porque sabia que não se sentiria bem com Peter e sua boca perfeita pagando-lhe um boquete. Wade baixou a cabeça novamente, desta vez colocando os lábios em torno dele e permitindo-o deslizar para sua boca e garganta centímetro por centímetro, durante uma respiração profunda, até que pudesse efetivamente chamar de  _ deepthroating _ . Sua língua acariciava a pele delicada e no momento em que puxou sua cabeça de volta, a sucção que usou fez com que suas bochechas curvassem para dentro. 

Wade estava realmente tentando (e falhando tragicamente) prestar atenção no que ele podia ouvir do filme, tentando desesperadamente pensar em outra coisa, porque ter Peter em sua boca e garganta assim, contra sua língua e forçando sua mandíbula aberta, o pulsar de suas veias em seus lábios, seu corpo perdendo o controle e tendo espasmos por causa dele… aquilo era enlouquecedor e ele conhecia loucura. Ele nunca tinha chupado alguém com tanta vontade em fazê-lo, e ele teve que tirar as mãos de Peter a arrancar a própria jaqueta. Quando ele puxou as mãos para trás, segurou os pulsos de Peter e colocou ambas as mãos dele sobre sua nuca, para mostrar a ele que ele poderia puxar sua cabeça e/ou puxar seus quadris para frente se assim quisesse.

Peter estava xingando baixo, mais como um balbuciar, porque tudo era tão surreal! Ele entendeu o que Wade queria dizer com o gesto, mas em vez de puxar a cabeça Peter apenas acariciou sua nuca com as pontas dos dedos e gemeu baixo novamente. Não importava o que Wade dissera, Peter já queria fazer o mesmo a ele, ele queria fazer mais  _ com  _ ele e mal podia esperar para fazer tudo isso, mas agora ele não diria uma palavra. Agora ele iria aproveitar seu primeiro boquete, que também era sua primeira vez fazendo algo nesse sentido sexual. Um pouco incentivado, mas ainda contendo sua força, Peter levantou ligeiramente os quadris e observou enquanto sentia-se deslizar dentro da boca de Wade.

"Meu Deus, Wade!", Ele engasgou um pouco alto e jogou a cabeça para trás novamente. Como poderia ser tão bom? O calor foi se espalhando rapidamente através de seu corpo e ele podia sentir o suor em suas costas. No entanto, nada era mais quente do que dentro da boca de Wade. Nada era tão bom nem tão prazeroso. Peter na verdade não poderia nomear uma coisa que já trouxe prazer para ele assim - não que tivesse lá muita experiência. Ele tentou de novo e oscilou os quadris algumas vezes em vaivém, agora cuidadosamente puxando a cabeça dele, e ele sabia que só não estava gozando com toda força porque estava lutando para não perder o controle e acabar machucando Wade.

"Wade! Caralho, eu- eu não... Meu Deus, isso- é bom demais!" Sua respiração tornou-se mais rápida e mais profunda e ele lutou com a vontade de fechar os olhos. Ele queria olhar para aquilo, olhar para Wade o tempo todo. Peter abriu mais as pernas sem pensar muito sobre isso. Como ele poderia desejar que Wade estivesse ainda mais perto quando ele estava bem ali? Como ele poderia ousar querer trazê-lo pra um beijo quando ele estava fazendo maravilhas com os lábios onde estavam? E, caralho, ele queria que Wade rasgasse suas calças e o possuísse ali mesmo! E foi com o pensamento de estar transando com Wade junto com a sensação de estar dentro de sua boca que Peter agarrou sua nuca e segurou-o ainda ao levantar seus quadris no mais estarrecedor dos orgasmos. Ele provavelmente gemeu mais alto do que deveria, mas ele estava apenas preocupado em não usar força para segurar Wade, então ele tirou as mãos de cima dele e cobriu o rosto novamente.

Wade continuou ali até que realmente não tivesse mais nada para engolir -  _ esse moleque não bate punheta nunca? _ Ele estava  _ cheio _ . Não que ele estivesse reclamando, muito pelo contrário, Peter poderia gozar assim na sua cara a qualquer hora que ele quisesse.

Pelo amor de chimichangas, ele não devia ter pensamentos como esse. Enquanto ele ainda estava observando Peter ofegar severamente, devastado por um orgasmo, Wade sorria, mas seu próprio pênis ainda estava implorando por ajuda. Bem, azar o dele. Wade poderia lidar com isso, ele realmente podia. Limpando a boca, Wade subiu as calças de Peter novamente, mesmo que ele ainda estivesse rijo, porque não precisava de mais ideias do que já estava tendo. Provavelmente Peter poderia aguentar mais um round, mas _ ele  _ não podia. Wade iria fazê-lo gozar até que perdesse sua força, mas aquele não seria o momento.

Levantando-se, ele olhou atrás de si e de fato os créditos de abertura tinham terminado. Wade deu de ombros.

"Valeu cem por cento a pena." Ele pegou sua jaqueta para colocá-la novamente, juntamente com o capuz. De um jeito brincalhão ele pegou o copo de refrigerante e bebeu, acariciando o cabelo de Peter nas têmporas molhadas como se fosse o momento mais natural do mundo. “Você está bem, baby boy?”

Peter não tinha muita certeza, na verdade. Seus braços estavam ao longo de seu corpo, suas pernas trêmulas e dormentes ao mesmo tempo, sua mente em algum lugar que possivelmente era o paraíso... Ainda assim, a presença de Wade era forte e deliciosa, como um porto seguro.

“Sim, eu- é...", Peter suspirou, mas ele não iria fingir que ele estava bem. Ele estava em algum lugar além do êxtase e o pensamento o fez sorrir fracamente enquanto ele lentamente virava seu corpo para se aconchegar com Wade, inclinando a cabeça e apoiando em seu ombro. "Uau!"

Por um momento, Peter perguntou se ele poderia cair no sono lá e ele gostava da ideia de dormir nos braços de Wade, mas ele não estava cansado. Sua mão caiu do peito de Wade à sua virilha e, ao sentir o volume proeminente, acariciou-o de leve.

"Wade...?", Peter chamou-o baixinho e beijou de leve seu pescoço. "Você não quer que eu… você sabe! Uma mão...", lânguida, mas decididamente, Peter baixou a mão às calças de Wade e sentiu o volume sob sua palma. Ele faria tudo para Wade se ele quisesse e o permitisse fazer.

“Tá tudo bem-" A voz de Wade quebrou com o toque e ele segurou a mão de Peter, puxando-a de volta, entrelaçando os dedos, arfando de leve. Depois suspirou profundamente. “Ok, talvez você pudesse me dar uma mão." Ele riu, virando-se para beijar-lhe o cabelo, em seguida empurrando-o levemente com o nariz como um cachorrinho para fazê-lo voltar seu olhar para ele. Quando eles se encararam, ele beijou-o lentamente, colocando a mão de Peter de volta onde estava e pressionando-a contra seu membro dolorosamente rijo, gemendo baixo entre o beijo. Peter gemeu de volta para ele e moveu a mão. Wade estava tão duro que Peter estava silenciosamente parabenizando-o por não ter ainda gozado dentro de suas calças. Ainda durante o beijo ele abriu os olhos, e então puxou a cabeça suavemente para trás, para encarar Wade enquanto abria o botão da sua calça e baixava o zíper, deslizando seus dedos para dentro de sua cueca e tocando-o sob o tecido.

"Wade...", Peter ronronou seu nome. Mais uma vez aquilo despertava sensações em seu próprio corpo, dizendo-lhe que era agradável para ambos.

Wade xingou baixinho e trincou os dentes, controlando a vontade de puxar a mão de Peter já para fazê-lo bombear de uma vez, porque essa era realmente uma boa sensação, ser apenas tateado e acariciado por aqueles dedos ágeis e firmes. Ainda assim a possibilidade de Peter olhar ou sentir-lo  _ muito _ o que estava tocando, para então descobrir que era feio quanto todo o resto era um pensamento que perturbava Wade. Em algum momento Peter tem que ficar com nojo; isso acontece mesmo com pênis regulares, que dirá com o seu. Isso poderia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas ele preferia mais tarde. Não estava em seus planos receber uma punheta, mas, caralho, é difícil demais lidar com a forma como Peter é capaz de deixá-lo. Ele poderia gozar apenas com aquelas carícias, e entre outro gemido ele empurrou os quadris para frente, em direção ao toque.

Ele segurou o rosto de Peter com uma mão e começou a beijar seu rosto, o queixo, mordiscando-lhe a orelha, fazendo lentamente com que ele virasse o rosto para o lado oposto, como se olhando para a parte de trás da sala de projeção. Os lábios de Wade mantiveram-se ocupados em beijar seu pescoço, e a outra mão guiando a de Peter em si mesmo.

Peter rosnou e revirou os olhos, por um momento de clareza pensando que ele queria ser aquele a fazer isso com Wade, ele queria fazê-lo revirar os olhos. Movendo sua mão quase preguiçosamente para cima e para baixo, estava aprendendo suas formas, tentando memorizar cada linha, cada veia, os detalhes que ele não esperava estar tão interessado em saber. Ele estava amando como era diferente de tocar a si mesmo e de alguma forma era poderoso. Esse poderoso sentimento novamente de estar no controle, de ser capaz de fazer Wade sentir coisas boas.

Seus lábios encontraram a orelha de Wade e ele deixou ali uma mordida suave, beijando logo abaixo lenta e lascivamente. Todos os seus dedos ao redor dele firmaram-se novamente e desta vez ele bombeou-o decididamente, rápido, como ele quisesse fazer Wade gozar em menos de um minuto. E ele faria. Na mão hábil de Peter, com uma firmeza que Wade realmente não esperava, ele foi levado à beira de um orgasmo muito rápido e com muita força. 

"P-Peter ... Eu… Eu vou..." Ele se contorcia e contraía os músculos para inevitavelmente curvar-se um pouco para a frente.

_ Oh, isso é engraçado, Wade. Você disse exatamente isso ontem à noite, mas a mão no seu pau era a sua mesmo. Veja essa reviravolta no rumo dos acontecimentos! _

Com isso em mente, ele virou-se e beijou o queixo e o pescoço de Peter, inspirando o aroma dele, deixando que enchesse seus pulmões. Estava acontecendo, era ele, Peter, Peter estava fazendo isso. A realização mais uma vez ajudou o prazer a aumentar vertiginosamente. Seu lábios se afastaram da pele de Peter e seu último pensamento coerente foi o de colocar a mão cobrindo aquilo ou iria ficar uma bagunça. 

Ele soluçou e jogou a cabeça para trás, empurrando seu tronco ao encosto da cadeira, sentindo-se latejar contra a mão de Peter, primeiro gozando em sua própria mão, mas aquilo acabaria escorrendo um pouco para os dedos de Peter. Era uma sensação forte, mais forte do que uma sensação, de fato, porque certamente trouxe um sentimento. Algo como brilho e névoa diante dos olhos vieram enquanto as reminiscências daquela onda de calor e prazer pulsavam ainda através de todo o seu corpo. 

Foi incrível. Era só a porra de uma punheta, mas foi incrível pra caralho.

Ele esperou a vontade ele sempre tinha de se levantar e sair depois de um orgasmo, quando as pernas ainda estão tremendo (um impulso comum seu que, mesmo se ocorresse, iria lutar contra ele e ficar lá). Ele pegou os guardanapos para sua mão e para a de Peter, e em todos os segundos seguintes ele só queria permanecer lá. Queria rolar com ele em lençóis brancos e frios durante a noite toda até que a roupa de cama esteja toda desfeita, úmida e quente, talvez rasgada.

Peter riu meio orgulhoso de si mesmo e aceitou o guardanapo para limpar a mão. Tremendo, mas ainda se acostumando com a idéia de ser tão sexualmente ativo agora, Peter limpou os dedos e inclinou-se para mais perto de Wade para beijar o canto dos seus  lábios.

"Você é a porra de um furacão, sabia disso?" Wade suspirou, olhando para Peter.

"Não.” Peter deu uma risadinha “Na verdade, não sabia mesmo!" Ele colocou o papel no bolso e pegou o refrigerante para tomar um gole. "Sério, eu nunca nem me vi em situações como esta aqui! Eu nunca fui desse jeito, acredite! Você acorda o lado hipersexual em mim, Wade, é apenas justo que você lide com ele!", Peter ergueu as sobrancelhas e apesar do sorriso, ele estava falando sério. Esse tesão 24/7 que ele andava experimentando ele só tinha com Wade. "Pipoca, querido?" Peter segurou uma única pipoca entre os dentes e ofereceu-a a Wade já rindo, completamente indiferente ao filme.

Wade estava fechando suas calças e a meio caminho de dizer  _ eu nunca vou te levar para um show de horrores, então, _ quando Peter fez isso, brincalhão, doce e adorável, e ele sorriu, esquecendo a piada autodepreciativa. Se apenas Peter soubesse o quão encantador e brilhante ele ficava fazendo as coisas mais simples, e como ele precisa ser colocado em um potinho longe de tudo de ruim no mundo.

Imediatamente Wade se curvou para pegar a pipoca e mastigou-a, esfregando o nariz no de Peter e pressionando os lábios em seus brevemente. Então ele se inclinou para trás e apoiou suas botas na cadeira da frente, passando o braço em volta dos ombros de Peter para trazê-lo para se aconchegar, achando uma posição confortável em que ele poderia dobrar o braço para acariciar o cabelo castanho de Peter com a mão limpa. Então ele usou esse fato para fazer Peter dar pipoca na sua boca, porque ou seu braço estava preso naquele abraço ou sua mão livre não estava limpa o suficiente para tocar em comida.

Na primeira cena do filme que Peter prestou atenção, Wade já começou a falar e Peter podia reconhecer o que Wade fizera mesmo quando estava disfarçado - quando eles assistiam juntos alguns filmes, mas nenhum deles conseguia permanecer em silêncio. Eles eram sempre xingados em salas de cinema. Normalmente Wade faz alguns comentários e imitações que eram incrivelmente engraçados apenas pelo jeito que ele fala e pelo tom que usa.

Tudo estava bom, estava perfeito. Wade tirava o fôlego de Peter novamente, agora de tanto fazê-lo dar risada e Peter tentava fazer o mesmo com ele, e era bem-sucedido. Eles de repente eram apenas um simples casal se divertindo juntos, sem provocação, sem mentir ou fingir, só eles mesmos como eles são. Uma vez que a pipoca tinha acabado, Peter colocou o balde vazio de lado e passou o braço sobre a barriga de Wade, apenas abraçando-o, tentando prestar atenção no enredo do filme, mas notando que já era tarde demais para entender qualquer coisa. Não que isso realmente importasse, já que ele tinha certeza de que a história que eles fizeram para o filme ali conversando era melhor do que o original.

"Eu não posso mais ver isso! Eu odeio a atuação do Ben Affleck, ele é tão ruim!", Peter encostou a cabeça no ombro de Wade e ficou olhando para a tela.

“Qual é, se você estivesse no lugar dele tentando ser todo o cast e a equipe do filme você também não teria tempo para dar uma cagada e também teria essa cara eterna de constipação!" Wade apontou para a tela e virou-se para beijar o cabelo de Peter e cheirá-lo. Será que ele cheira tão bem só porque é ele ou porque o seu shampoo e condicionador custam o orçamento mensal de uma família de quatro em Idaho? 

Provavelmente Peter riu fracamente ou mesmo disse algo que Wade perdeu, e tirando fora dele ele voltou para a conversa. 

"Nem mesmo meus grandes habilidades de comentarista estão entretendo você? Talvez por isso a minha conta do YouTube não têm visitas. Mas diga, baby, o que você quer fazer agora que já invadiu com sucesso um cinema para cometer atos homossexuais explícitos e xingar habilidades de atuação de Ben Affleck?”

"Minha primeira resposta seria cometer mais atos homossexuais ainda mais explícitos, mas eu não deveria mesmo estar dizendo isso em voz alta!", Peter sorriu e ergueu a cabeça para beijar os lábios de Wade brevemente. "Estou enchendo seu saco ao dizer esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo? Você pode me dizer se estou sendo chato, ok?"

Peter estava pensando se não estava em estar indo longe demais quando eles estão apenas começando o encontro, mas ele parecia não conseguir evitar. Quando ele descobriu algo que ele gostava era meio que impossível se cansar daquilo, mesmo soando repetitivo. Mas ele queria ser o seu melhor para Wade, porque Wade merecia o melhor. Beijando seu rosto, ele sorriu pensando sobre o quanto alguém poderia mudar só porque você acreditou nele. Wade mudou bem na frente de seus olhos ao longo dos anos e Peter gostava de saber que era tanto por ele, como si mesmo, quanto como Homem-Aranha.

Wade estava olhando para ele com um sorriso.

"Você não me incomoda, você incomoda meu pinto. Ele ouve coisas como esta e se levanta dizendo que ele aceita o desafio e fica realmente frustrado quando eu digo pra ele abaixar e esperar porque é só brincadeira."

Embora dizendo aquilo, Wade colocou a mão sobre sua coxa, acariciando-a. 

“Pete, eu tenho que perguntar, você não tem que responder, mas não responder meio que responde…” Ele perguntou como ele veio a sua mente, e suspirou antes de continuar. “Tudo isso, não só indecência pública, mas coisas de teor sexual, sexo... é tudo a sua primeira vez?"

Peter olhou diretamente para os olhos de Wade e nem sequer piscou quando respondeu.

“Sim…”, engolindo em seco, pela primeira vez desde que aquilo começou com Wade começou ele sentiu um certo tipo de medo. Peter nunca entendeu muito porque a virgindade costumava ser uma piada, mas ali sua mente estava cheia de pensamentos como ‘ _ ele vai pensar que eu ainda sou uma criança’, ‘ele não teria paciência com um garoto virgem inexperiente como eu’, ‘ele vai pensar que eu estou apenas brincando porque eu não tenho coragem de fazer de verdade!’.  _ Peter colocou a mão sobre a de Wade em sua coxa e tentou rir. "Olha, isso tudo, sabe? Eu quero isso! Eu nunca quis antes, porque, eu não sei, porque não era você. E eu entendo que pode parecer alguém que fala muito e faz pouco, mas porque eu quero agora! Não agora  _ agora _ , mas com você! É a primeira vez que eu estou namorando um cara- qualquer pessoa, e- e não é por causa da curiosidade, pode- confie em mim, Wade! Eu estou realmente interessado em você e eu quero que dure, sabe?", ali Peter não tinha mais ideia do que estava falando, mas essa sua coisa de balbuciar era quase um mecanismo de defesa que desligava metade de seu cérebro. O passo seguinte seria pedir desculpas e fugir, mas por tudo que é sagrado, ele queria ficar. "Sem pressão, certo? Eu não estou dizendo isso para fazer você tirar minha virgindade! Mesmo porque você não tem qualquer obrigação de me ensinar alguma coisa! Nós somos namorados, mas posso aprender coisas por mim mesmo! Eu sou ótimo em aprender sozinho! Por favor me faça calar a boca porque eu não sei mais nada que eu estou falando!"

Wade estava sorrindo de lado e ele percebeu que devia parecer que ele estava achando engraçado, mas ele só estava pensando em como absolutamente lindo Peter era. Ele beijou-o, então, para atender ao seu pedido de que o calasse. Beijou-o delicada e lentamente, usando apenas os lábios, mas muito sensualmente, as mãos em seu cabelo. Depois de separar o beijo, aquelas mãos seguraram em concha seu rosto.

"Olhe, é sempre primeira vez, nenhuma pessoa é igual à outra. Mas eu tenho que admitir que todos os outros têm o mesmo tom de bege antes de você. É a minha primeira vez tendo um encontro e a primeira vez que eu realmente me importo com quem eu quero comer. Eu não deveria ter dito comer. "Ele olhou para o lado e, em seguida, voltou-se para Peter novamente." Agora eu já disse. Mas não é só foder, eu quero ficar de conchinha com você e dizer o quão diferente eu me sinto, exatamente como o casal principal naqueles livros semi-eróticos para tias solteiras. Nós podemos foder com força e ainda foder fofo, sabe? Ah, e você pode me comer também, eu sou bem versátil.” Ele estava falando tudo muito rápido e era incrível como os dois são capazes de divagar um monte." O que eu quero dizer é: Se há algo em que eu sou uma merda acima de todas as coisas nas quais eu sou uma merda esse algo é evitar alguma coisa porque ela pode dar errado ou alguém pode se arrepender. Eu nunca vou entender por que um cara como você quer ficar com um cara como eu. Ainda assim, aqui estamos e é realmente estúpido, realmente cego, realmente simples e realmente bom. E a primeira vez para nós dois. Não é bizarro estar tendo essa conversa com Ben Affleck falando ao nosso lado?”

Peter riu satisfeito e aliviado, sentindo-se como uma centena de quilos tivessem sido retirados do seu peito.

"Totalmente bizarro!", Ele beijou os lábios de Wade muitas vezes e ele não conseguia deixar de suspirar por ele. "Quer saber? Eu acho que vi uma pista de boliche lá! Ainda é oito e pouco e você disse que as reservas são apenas para as dez, certo? Nós podemos ser o casal bonito e fofo jogando lá enquanto isso!"

Sua mão acariciou o rosto de Wade e cada vez que Peter falava com ele, ele olhava diretamente nos seus olhos, mas agora ele estava prestando atenção em seu rosto, na metade que brilhava à luz da tela do cinema. Talvez tenha sido por causa de todos esses anos que ele já estava tão acostumado com cicatrizes de Wade, talvez fosse porque ele cresceu vendo os mais diversos tipos de pessoas, mas ele gostava de olhar para ele. Peter sabia o básico de sua história e por anos ele secretamente se sentiu ligado a ele, porque ambos tiveram suas experiências como ratos de laboratório, o que os fez ser o que eles são agora. 

As cicatrizes de Peter eram em sua maioria em seu interior, mas as Wade estavam por toda parte, dentro e fora. Ainda assim ele estava lá, um pouco confuso, muito maluco, mas ainda tentando encontrar o bem em si mesmo depois de ver o pior absoluto dos seres humanos. Se todos os demais têm o mesmo tom de bege para Wade, o mundo inteiro parecia turvo para Peter.

"Vamos, baby!", disse Peter, mas na verdade ele se aproximou novamente e beijou sua bochecha por longos segundos. Ele não quis dizer aquelas três palavras ainda, mas ele as sentiu da mesma forma que estava sentindo a pele de Wade sob seus lábios. E ele queria sentir isso para sempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Eles estavam em frente à pista e Wade pegou a primeira bola de boliche, que parecia ser uma bola de vôlei em suas mãos. Ele era definitivamente forte e aquilo foi reforçado nele; não era, no entanto, mesmo um décimo da força real de Peter.

“Eu vou te dar cem pontos de vantagem, ok?” Wade saltitou de um jeito brincalhão para o lugar certo e jogou a bola para os pinos sem cuidado ou atenção, fazendo uma pose engraçada levantando a perna demais, como um anjo de uma fonte. “Ou poderíamos jogar contra alguém e fazer eles pagarem as nossas cervejas. "ele girou nos calcanhares e deu as costas para os pinos, nem mesmo olhando para o strike que ele fez enquanto olhava para Peter, apoiando as mãos nos quadris." Oh, cacete. Você não tem nem idade pra beber ainda. Eu sou um predador." Ele disse olhando para longe.

Peter riu Wade e fez uma cara impressionada quando ouviu a bola bater nos pinos e derrubar todos.

'Uhh, então ele é bom no boliche!', Rindo ele agarrou o capuz de Wade para trazê-lo mais perto para um beijo rápido. "Parece que eu estou ferrado, então! Ah, bem. É a vida!"

Dando de ombros, ele caminhou até a frente da pista e pegou uma bola, fingindo que o peso era razoável quando estava na verdade leve como uma pena para ele, mas seria divertido fazer Wade acreditar que realmente tinha vantagem sobre ele.

“Você não quer vir aqui me ensinar a jogar, gato?", Peter mordeu seu próprio sorriso e piscou várias vezes para ele, mas ele não conseguiu segurar o riso por muito tempo e acabou voltando a olhar para os pinos.

"Oh, mas é claro que eu te ensino!" Wade aproximou-se por trás colocando uma mão sobre a cintura e outra no ombro de Peter. "Aqui. Mantenha seus pés assim." Ele deu um passo para a frente, forçando Peter a dar aquele passo também, a parte externa da sua coxa roçando na interna da de Peter. Sua mão deslizou até o pulso dele e puxou-o suavemente. "Balance assim", sua outra mão puxou o corpo ligeiramente de volta, pela cintura,  seu quadril contra o jeans de Peter. Então ele abaixou seu torso, peito contra as omoplatas de Peter, e sussurrou “Agache-se o suficiente para que a bola não quique, e solte com um expulso leve." Finalmente, ele disse ao lado de sua orelha, realmente baixo, um sorriso audível no final da frase.

Peter sentiu aquele frio na espinha e a bola teria caído se ele não a estivesse segurando tão firmemente. Ele riu e realmente não se preocupam com as pessoas ao redor olhando para eles, muito mais ocupado em se divertindo com Wade a ser realmente preocupado com alguns sussurros.

"Hmm... Assim?", Peter balançou como Wade disse-lhe para fazer e propositadamente fê-lo com mais entusiasmo do que precisava, esfregando-se ligeiramente em Wade quando ele se agachou para jogar a bola. 

"Eu fiz direitinho, Sr. Wilson?", Peter virou-se para ele de um jeito provocativamente pretensioso, colocando as mãos na cintura e sorrindo para ele quando ouviu a bola bater nos pinos.

"Sim, Lolita." Wade olhou para a bola. Quase todos os pinos caíram, deixando apenas um atrás. "Acho que você vai ser um problema, então, Stark-Rogers. Eu deveria saber que não devo subestimar você". Ele disse enquanto pegava sua bola, ainda se virando para Peter, andando para trás para tentar jogar a bola sem sequer olhar para a pista.

"Eu não sei. Talvez eu seja um problema!", Peter sentou-se diante de Wade e pegou seu refrigerante, segurando o canudo com uma mão e lentamente lambendo-o antes de começar a sugar o líquido, as pernas entreabrindo e a abaixando a mão para deslizá-la na parte interna da sua coxa. "Segure  _ firme _ , Wade!"

Piscando várias vezes, Wade mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou, realmente rindo nervosamente.

Sim. É isso aí. A única solução para eles é passar um fim de semana inteiro em um quarto fodendo até não aguentar mais. Nada mais poderia ajudar. Apenas sexo selvagem, de tirar o fôlego, de quebrar cama, ajudaria.

_ Eu soltei a fera, aparentemente _ .

"Isso é- isso não é justo!" Ele riu novamente, apontando para ele com a mão livre e meio que deu as costas para lançar a bola, mas ele estava pensando muito longe e queria dizer outra coisa para Peter. De qualquer maneira, ele não estava pensando sobre o jogo quando lançou a bola ao invés de jogá-la, e ela rolou inutilmente até cair no fosso ao lado.

"Sua vadia manipuladora!" Ele virou-se para Peter, mas ele estava realmente rindo.

"Não diga que você não gosta!"

Peter riu e levantou-se novamente, piscando algumas vezes com seus grandes olhos brilhando para Wade. Ele aproximou-se dele com um olhar quase como um cachorrinho que foi pego fazendo xixi no lugar errado e passou os braços ao redor de seus ombros.

"Estou te incomodando, Wade, minha querida?"

Rindo, sem esperar por uma resposta, Peter virou-se de modo que ele seria o único à frente da pista de novo.

"Nós não discutimos sobre o prêmio para o vencedor, né? Eu estava pensando sobre o que poderia ser, mas estou aberto não só para sugestões!", Peter levantou a sobrancelha e virou-se antes de Wade ter a chance de provocá-lo de forma semelhante. E então fez um strike perfeito.

"Você é muito perigoso, Stark-Rogers!" Wade disse, mas ele estava rindo. "Nós discutimos isso mais tarde, eu tenho que ganhar de volta a minha dignidade" Wade tinha tanto um sorriso quanto uma careta enquanto caminhava para pegar uma bola. Rapidamente, ele jogou-a na pista; ela rolou rapidamente para outro strike, quando Wade virou-se e apenas olhou para Peter, como se em desafio - mas apenas pareceu  _ eye-sex _ .

Era uma sequência de strikes um atrás do outro por alguns jogos seguidos. Até que um momento Peter levantou-se e virou-se para jogar na sua vez, e Wade se aproximou de repente atrás dele. Como nenhum dos sentidos de Peter diria que era uma ameaça, quase de surpresa realmente ele foi agarrado e levantado antes de pegar sua bola.

"Eu não vou deixar!" Rindo, ele puxou Peter de volta com um braço, levantando-o do chão. "Eu te dei um zilhão de pontos extras e estou realmente um mau perdedor! Você também vai perder sua vez, porque seu tempo vai acabar." Ele abraçou Peter com o outro braço e ergueu-o no colo, fingindo fugir com ele da pista de bowling. Bem, “fingindo” era apenas sobre a parte de ir embora, porque ele de fato correu dentro do local levando Peter com ele.

"Wade!", Peter riu, jogando a cabeça sobre o ombro de Wade e segurando seus braços enquanto tentava escapar do abraço, mas na verdade ele não fez muito mais do que apenas rir satisfeito até que a tela mostrou que havia acabado seu tempo. "Isso é injusto! Eu não pedi os pontos que você me deu, você fez isso porque você quis!"

Quando Wade colocou-o no chão Peter virou-se para ele e segurou seu cinto.

"As coisas que eu quero fazer com você, Wade..." nas pontas dos pés, Peter ronronou contra seu ouvido, segurando Wade no lugar para também não deixá-lo jogar na sua vez muito e perder um round. “Ou as que eu quero que você faça comigo… dentro de mim… várias vezes…”

Foi difícil para Wade fazer qualquer coisa além rir ansiosamente. Se ele não precisasse do capuz, ele estaria tirando aquele casaco.

"Qual é o seu prêmio, hun? O que você quer que eu faça, se você ganhar?" Ele passou os braços ao redor de Peter. "Se eu ganhar, eu quero uma lap dance.”

Foi quando ouviram uma voz irritada gritando. "Ei vocês!" 

Wade nem iria olhar, mas logo, olhando por cima do ombro de Peter, viu que um homem andava até eles. Era mais alto que Wade, e provavelmente tão grande.

"Dá para dois pararem de fazer isso? Vão arranjar um quarto. Vocês estão estragando o nosso jogo e não temos de ver vocês fazendo esse tipo de coisa em público." 

Quando ele olhou para Wade, ele se levou um pequeno susto, seu rosto retorcendo um pouco em repulsa, mas ele continuou parecendo com raiva. Wade, inconscientemente, entrou na frente de Peter para mantê-lo atrás de seu corpo.

"Oh, bacana sua opinião." Ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios como se pensasse. "Você pode escrever isso em um papel? Eu preciso de um lugar pro meu cachorro cagar."

"Eu estou com o meu filho lá e esse tipo de coisa é repulsiva, assim como você." Ele enfatizou a palavra  _ repulsiva _ encarando Wade, que apenas olhou rapidamente para o lado, para o tal do filho.

"Ele tem o quê? Doze, treze anos? Ele provavelmente já bate punheta acessando o Google Images quatro horas por dia. Ele já viu pior. Como o cuzão de pai que ele tem."

"O que você disse?" Enfurecido, o homem deu um passo adiante. "Eu só não quebro sua cara porque ele já está toda fodida, aberração."

"Isso não foi o que sua mãe disse sobre minha cara quando tava sentando nela!" Wade apenas sorriu sem sentido. O homem deu um passo adiante, mas levou apenas um segundo antes de seu pulso ser agarrado por Wade e torcido da forma que poderia causar mais dor sem causar uma contusão. O rosto do homem se contorceu em medo e Wade disse-lhe para se calar antes mesmo que ele gemesse.

"Uma reação e eu vou quebrar a porra do seu pulso em tantos lugares que você não vai jogar boliche para o resto de sua vida."

O homem ficou parado, quieto, com fúria em seus olhos.

"Bom garoto. Agora vá se foder. Não, realmente." Ele soltou sua mão e deu um tapinha no ombro dele. "Eu estou te dando um conselho muito bom. Estou tremendamente de bom humor. Use um dildo.”

Piscando, Wade deu as costas, puxando Peter com ele e começando a saltitar de mão dadas com ele como se ele estivesse em um campo de margaridas, Peter arrastou tudo confuso ao longo, enquanto escutava o homem chamando Wade de resultado de uma maldição de Deus.

Peter ainda estava olhando para o homem e ele queria ir para lá para dizer mais algumas coisas para ele, mas ele nem saberia por onde começar. Ele raramente realmente odiava algo ou alguém, mas esse tipo de coisa o revoltava. O que ele poderia fazer? Violência não era uma opção e Peter não era o melhor em discussões sem estar com uma máscara de Spider-man, porque ficava balbuciando coisas aleatórias. No final ele só estava triste e frustrado e sentindo um pouco de pena por pessoas que não podem lidar melhor com a felicidade de outra pessoa. 

Wade parou na frente de Peter e olhou em volta, vendo ele reuniu pessoas. Incrível. Ele realmente não conseguia  _ não  _ estragar um momento muito bom.

“Ele vai ficar bem, eu nem sequer torci mesmo o pulso dele. Eu não quero que você se exponha, ele pode voltar quando ele encontrar as tetas para fazê-lo, quer ir para um passeio de moto agora?"

Suspirando, ele segurou a mão de Wade um pouco mais apertado e murmurou um "vamos", puxando-o para pagar a conta deles e sair, e só quando eles estavam do lado de fora que Peter percebeu que Wade poderia ter entendido mal a reação dele e pensar que era culpa dele.

"Hey, Wade? O que você fez lá atrás... Hm, eu realmente não aprovo violência, mas... obrigado por nos defender! Pessoas como aquele cara, eu me sinto tão mal por pessoas como ele! E eu odiei a forma como ele tratou você! Você imagina como o filho dele vai crescer? Espero que ele veja isso como uma má referência para sua vida, porque o mundo definitivamente não precisa de mais pessoas estúpidas!Aparentemente já temos o suficiente"

Isso fez Wade dar um meio sorriso. Ele realmente não sabia o que dizer para Peter e pensou que era provavelmente a primeira vez que Peter ouvia algo assim direcionado diretamente a ele. Ele até pode ter ouvido em relação aos seus pais, mas ninguém realmente mexe com o Homem de Ferro e o Capitão América e muito menos intimida seu filho sem ter graves tendências suicidas. 

Um passo à frente, Wade passou os braços ao redor de Peter.

"Tem um monte de gente estúpida lá fora, e isso as torna perigosas." Ele beijou a testa de Peter por uns segundos. "Mas eu vou te proteger, baby boy, você não se preocupa", disse ele, brincando, balançando seus corpos de um lado para o outro. "Nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa que quisermos sempre que quisermos, quando der na telha, e ninguém pode nos parar!"

"Você e eu contra o mundo!", Peter disse sorrindo, mas falando sério De mãos dadas com ele novamente, ele ficou na ponta dos pés para pressionar um simples beijo em seus lábios e olhou diretamente em seus olhos. "Eu vou te proteger também, Wade! É uma promessa!" Sorrindo cheio desse sentimento incrível e morno no seu peito eles andaram mais alguns passos para a frente da moto de Wade e Peter estava esperando-o a sentar-se lá pela primeira vez quando ele riu. "Ei, você percebe que você acabou de me dar um passe livre para eu fazer o que eu quiser com você?"

"Como se você já não soubesse que pode." Ele disse, e puxou a mão de Peter para passar o braço por cima de seu ombro. "Mas você é totalmente responsável pelas consequências de suas ações. Por exemplo, se você estiver disposto a me apalpar enquanto eu estou dirigindo o nosso transporte em alta velocidade."

A ideia seria a de gastar pelo menos mais meia hora no  _ bowling _ , uma vez que não assistiram o filme inteiro, então agora eles tinham que improvisar.

"Aliás, você disse que gosta de correr com motos, não é? Nós mal fizemos isso antes."

Wade disse, subindo na moto, deixando aquele lugar para trás.


	3. Chapter 3

Agora Peter queria estar sem o capacete para que ele pudesse beijar a nuca de Wade e mostrar a ele o quanto ele não se importaria em tomar alguns riscos. No entanto, ele só estava ali sorrindo e abraçando Wade apertado, sentindo seus músculos sob a palma da mão. Peter não podia negar que ele amava a descarga de adrenalina, então ele prestava mais atenção na velocidade, rindo e pressionado o peito em suas costas. Depois de alguns minutos, ele notou-os desacelerar um pouco.

"Para onde vamos agora, Wade?"

Desacelerando ainda mais, até pararem na frente de um estacionamento, Wade tirou o capacete.

"Nós estamos indo fazer uma caminhada, já que tanto o nosso filme quanto nosso boliche não foram até fim. Espero que ao contrário de você hoje à noite." Wade piscou e depois deu as costas, sem ver a reação de Peter, caminhando até o balcão para lhes dar as chaves. Ele manteve o rosto baixo e mal olhou para eles se não o extremamente necessário.

Quando ao lado de Wade novamente, Peter agarrou sua mão, sorriu largamente para ele e esperou pacientemente até que eles estivessem prontos para ir. Ele não perguntou para onde iam nem o que fariam, ele estava apenas verdadeiramente feliz em estar com ele, de poder segurar a mão dele, chamá-lo de namorado e beijá-lo quando quisesse. Peter iria segui-lo como um cãozinho, às vezes segurando seu braço e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro, não prestando atenção no caminho ou nas pessoas ao redor, seus olhos apenas Wade.

Todo o caminho que eles estavam conversando sobre frivolidades, fazendo piadinhas, e mesmo aquelas de humor negro que Wade tinha fizeram Peter rir, ainda que culposamente. 

Era estranho para Wade ver alguém tão confortável com ele após a mudança, coisa que não acontecera desde desde a Al. Ele nunca realmente queria deixar as pessoas confortáveis, ele queria incomodá-las e perturbá-las, porque quase ninguém lhe daria de volta mais do que isso. E ali ele tinha aquela flor finalmente nascendo em um campo imenso de cinzas. A bondade trazendo carinho, o cuidado trazendo atenção; o desejo, a cumplicidade, a afeição, todos tons de bons sentimentos. Bons - bons até demais para ser verdade. Mas o que é verdade para uma pessoa louca como ele era, não é mesmo?

Eles caminharam várias quadras e Wade realmente não sabia por que ele estava cantando A Thousand Miles, ele, mas provavelmente tinha algo a ver com a distância. Até que enfim chegaram a um restaurante mexicano perto do campus. Era um lugar simples, mas muito bem decorado pelo que podia ser visto de lá. Havia imagens de deuses astecas nas paredes exteriores e Wade apontou para um desenho bizarro dizendo 'hey, não é o cara do boliche?' e ele ainda estava caminhando ao lado do edifício em vez de rumar para a porta da frente.

"Não deveríamos ir lá e dizer 'oi'?" Peter riu entretido, olhando para a mesma imagem estranha, embora soubesse qual deus era. Ele olhou para dentro e perguntava-se aonde Wade iria levá-lo para comer quando um flash chamou sua atenção.

Talvez Peter estivesse distraído demais naquela noite, mas ele não se lembrava de ter visto nenhum paparazzo segui-lo. Para ser honesto ele mal viu qualquer coisa semelhante desde a segunda semana da faculdade, provavelmente porque ele estava muito concentrado com os estudos e de vez em quando sair com ‘Ryan' e Harry, ocupado demais para estar realmente interessado em qualquer blog de fofocas - ou para eles estarem interessados nele. Mas agora ele estava saindo com um cara - com Deadpool, - sem vergonha de beijá-lo e mostrando tudo isso em público, então com certeza isso seria uma boa história para alguém sair contando. Suspirando, ele baixou os olhos com o segundo flash e sentiu -se desconfortável por Wade. Sua vida sendo exposta era uma coisa, ele estava acostumado, mas ele não queria ter pessoas fuçando na vida de Wade também.

"Nós... Podemos ir a algum lugar? Eu meio que quero sentar, sabe?"

Wade virou-se do flash, puxando o capuz um pouco mais, sentindo um pouco daquela raiva doentia que abastece seu humor violento. Respirou profundamente.

Bem, devia ser um snapchatter ou algo assim, nenhum paparazzo poderia ser tão estúpido. Não que esperasse não estarem sendo acompanhados. Provavelmente até SHIELD os estava seguindo, guiados por Romanoff e Barnes em uma operação ‘Proteção Sobrinho’.

Também era uma droga que ele simplesmente se esqueceu de que Peter devia estar cansado. Eles poderiam se sentar e comer e ele poderia só esquecer seu plano principal, que era uma bobagem de qualquer maneira. Mas agora ele não iria entrar num restaurante cheio com Peter, então não sabia o que fazer. Seus pés estavam presos no chão e ele deixou sua mão escapar da de Peter.

"Se você quiser, podemos encontrar em algum lugar mais tarde. Eu vou andando, você pega um Uber ou algo assim ...”

Peter bufou para si mesmo percebendo que poderia ter soado errado.

"Não, é... eu meio que não gosto de paparazzi e este tipo de coisa, as pessoas expondo minha vida e tal, mas eu sou um pouco acostumado com eles. Eu não quero que eles comecem a incomodar você também…” Peter agarrou a ponta da jaqueta de Wade e se aproximou como se quisesse estar entre seus braços. Bem, ele realmente queria. "Eu não me importo nem um pouco em ser visto com você, mas, bem, eu disse que eu queria proteger você também, né?" Peter deu uma pequena risada e ergueu os olhos para o rosto de Wade." Além disso, eu quero estar com você sem que ninguém nos incomodando. E não, eu não estou falando de sexo  _ desta vez _ !"

Eles estavam andando para o lado do restaurante, entrando pelo  _ drive thru _ , e ao chegar no balcão Wade fez um pedido. A atendente começou a dizer que era apenas para carros, então ela se encolheu quando Wade ergueu bem o rosto, olhou para dentro e insistiu, então ela obedeceu imediatamente. Ele voltou-se para Peter de novo.

“Não se preocupe, minha aparência provavelmente queimou o filme fotográfico, mesmo em um iPhone.'” Antes de Peter poder dizer algo para contradizê-lo, ele continuou. “As pessoas já fuçam na minha vida, não é  público, mas também não é nenhum segredo que eu sou Deadpool. As pessoas simplesmente não se incomodam investigar as fraudes sobre a minha identidade. Primeiro porque eu não faço exatamente parte da lista de homens mais sexy da revista People, ninguém gosta de ter de olhar para mim, eu não sou vendável. A sociedade prefere esquecer que existem pessoas realmente feias. Não apenas um feio aceitável tipo John C. Reilly, não, as pessoas realmente feias. E em segundo lugar, eles têm com medo de mim. E, ao contrário de ter medo, você sabe, de seu pai Tony, não há razão para eles arriscarem seus rabos por algo que não vai vender. Mesmo a polícia faz vista grossa.”

Wade sabia o que poderia  - iria - acontecer. Ele seria repente interessante novamente. A polícia começaria a reabertura de seus casos. Oh, para não mencionar ter suas bolas cortadas pelo mais novo modelo da Mark do Homem de Ferro. Peter logo estará com tantos problemas e vai ser tão aporrinhado por todo mundo que vai se lamentar por ter feito isso, por ter sua primeira paixão rebelde com Wade. Ou, pelo menos, ele pensará que devia ter aceitado a ideia perfeitamente razoável de deixá-lo continuar usando o indutor de imagem.

Perceber isso foi bastante óbvio, mas o trouxe de volta à realidade um pouco e se ele dissesse que aquilo não o deixou meio triste, ele estaria mentindo.

A realidade é uma merda. Onde estão os unicórnios?

Peter deu um passo adiante, ficou na ponta dos pés e agarrou o capuz de Wade, puxando-o para um beijo, fazendo-o sair daquele turbilhão de pensamentos ruins.

"Eu não estou nem aí para o que as pessoas dizem. Para mim você é sexy pra caramba, definitivamente uma das pessoas mais sexies que eu já vi. Se eles não podem ver isso, bom para mim! Eu não sei lidar muito bem com concorrência…”

Wade sorriu, porque a ingenuidade faz de Peter mais corajoso e mais brilhante do que muitas pessoas, como ele, que se dizem experientes.

"Eu não acredito que você disse ‘caramba’. Fala ‘caralho’ ou ‘pra porra’ pra mim, alto e claro. Eu estou te implorando." Ele sussurrou.

Peter sorriu e beijou o rosto de Wade, perto de sua orelha.

“Implore mais!” Ele praticamente gemeu as palavras para ele e só parou de provocar porque ele ouviu as pessoas em carros atrás deles começando a reclamar.

Em uma buzina, Wade voltou-se para trás. 

"O que você quer?" Wade perguntou para o carro que buzinou atrás deles. "Eu fiz um pedido, também, tá me enchendo só porque eu estou a pé?" ele virou-se para Peter. "Eu fico de quatro e você monta nas minhas costas, eles não podem dizer que não é um meio de transporte. 

Provavelmente Wade só não fez isso porque o seu pedido ficou pronto logo em seguida, extremamente rápido. Ele pegou sua carteira e deu uma nota grande de dólar que iria deixar à atendente uma considerável gorjeta. Só então ela realmente agradeceu muitas vezes, mas Wade não estava escutando. Ele já estava olhando para Peter.

"Ficar de quatro não do jeito que eu sei que você imaginou, pervertidinho." Ele se aproximou Peter novamente, sorrindo.

"Um cara pode sonhar, não pode?", ele riu “Mas pra sua informação eu estava pensando sobre o Yoda nas costas de Luke, sabe? Star Wars Episódio V...", sua nerdices estava aparecendo novamente e ele riu de si mesmo. Ele era uma criança às vezes. Já Wade estava com aquela expressão perplexa de quem não acreditava no que ouviu.

"Pelos deuses astecas, peraí, você acabou de fazer uma referência a Star Wars? Quando eu fiquei tão sortudo?"

Peter riu.

"Ah, então você conhece esse filme velho, hm?"

“Velho- quê? Filmes velhos são filmes em preto e branco. No máximo  _ velho _ é a série original Star Trek. " Eles estavam apenas andando, saindo da área do restaurante e indo para a calçada, sob as luzes amarelas acima deles, sombreando o desenho de suas roupas. "Não me faça me sentir tão mal de estar me aproveitando de um jovenzinho, eu não sou tão velho!”

Isso fez Peter franzir o cenho e de repente ele parou de sorrir. Como isso nunca passou por sua cabeça antes?

"Wade, quantos anos você tem?” ele perguntou e olhou para ele quando pararam para atravessar a rua.

“Uh …” Wade olhou para Peter meio incomodado. Cruzou sua mente mentir, não por vergonha, mas porque a explicação era provavelmente muito estranha. Ainda assim preferiu abrir o jogo. “Cerca de trinta. Na minha identidade é trinta e um e eu fiz as contas. Porque, uh, é uma história melodramática e longa, mas em suma, quando entrei no EUA me deram uma certidão de nascimento adulterada, já que na verdade eu nasci no Canadá. E depois da minha, uh, minha mudança, eu também tinha que encontrar uma maneira de desaparecer e eu precisava de outra nova identidade. Mas eu realmente não sabia quanto tempo eu tinha passado nas instalações, sabe? Ainda não sei. De qualquer forma, se não é minha idade correta, a diferença não passa de um ou dois anos. Essa é a resposta longa que você não pediu. A resposta curta é trinta e um."

Peter prestou atenção em cada palavra que Wade disse e seu primeiro pensamento foi que ele provavelmente poderia puxar algumas cordinhas e ajudar Wade a encontrar a resposta certa se ele queria. Ele simplesmente não se importava com sua idade depois de tudo. Seu pai Steve tinha mais de cem anos, mas se não considerasse isso, seu pai Tony era também uns bons dez anos mais velho que ele. O que era a idade de qualquer maneira? Peter só queria saber mais sobre Wade.

"Está tudo bem se eu perguntar quando você veio pra América? Não vou perguntar  _ por que  _ você veio, porque isso cabe a você me contar, se quiser. E quando é seu aniversário? Você gosta aqui mais do que do Canadá ou pensa em voltar pra lá algum dia? O mais próximo de lá que eu viajei foi para Vermont quando eu era uma criança, mas eu não me lembro muito. Estou tagarelando de novo, isso é tão chato! Vamos encontrar um lugar para dar uns amassos, eu preciso calar a boca!"

“Você usa qualquer desculpa pra ter um pouco de Wade com xarope de bordo, né? Mas espere só um pouco, em alguns minutos vamos chegar.” Depois que eles atravessaram a rua, viraram a esquina e lá já dava pra ver a biblioteca do campus, aquela na qual Wade trabalhou disfarçado de Ryan por todas aquelas semanas. "Eu gosto quando você tagarela, é fofo demais. Além disso, você quer saber alguma coisa, pergunte! Eu só não respondo tudo porque é inútil, é pesado, é chato, é só um roteiro apelativo pra um filme ruim do Almodóvar. Outro cara velho, você deve ter ouvido falar dele” Ele cutucou Peter, com um sorriso. "Tem algumas coisas que a gente mantém pra si, mas para a segurança de outras pessoas, não porque queremos. E eu... Eu realmente não sei o meu aniversário. Tem uma data na minha identidade, mas eu só realmente me lembro dela quando alguém pede. Ou quando é Ano novo. Eu conto minha idade com o ano novo, geralmente.”

"Eu juro que não estou tentando impressionar você me ou fazer o menino rico, mas se você quiser, eu posso arranjar alguém para investigar isso para você, encontrar seus origens, essas coisas..." Peter disse escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras para não ser invasivo. Ele, pessoalmente, sabia o que era para ter sua vida cavucada, principalmente quando ele não queria, e ele não queria que Wade pensasse que para ele eram necessárias essas respostas. Ele se apaixonou pelo Wade que estava ao lado dele agora, segurando sua mão e um saco de burritos, fazendo-o feliz mesmo quando não estava fazendo absolutamente nada em particular. Seu polegar acariciou as costas da mão de Wade. E então quando ele levantou os olhos, viu a biblioteca. Não importava o quão perturbador era lembrar que Ryan da biblioteca era baseado em uma mentira completa, Peter não podia negar as boas lembranças naquela biblioteca com ele.

"Nós estamos voltando para o meu quarto? Eu não vou reclamar, realmente!", Ele riu e passou o braço em volta da cintura de Wade debaixo da jaqueta.

"Se depender de mim, você não vai voltar para o seu quarto esta noite, baby." Ele deu um tapa na bunda de Peter fracamente, como se tudo fosse realmente apenas para o sexo. "Mas é apenas perto das suas acomodações, você vai ver em breve. E, como você estava dizendo...", ele continuou para a manter a atenção de Peter ocupada. "Você sempre pode procurar o que quiser, mas eu realmente não gostaria que você o fizesse. E você pode encontrar algo que você não gosta também. Eu gosto de comida mexicana e eu vivi uma novela mexicana. Uma novela mexicana em um universo alternativo de Jogos Mortais passando em Detroit, talvez. Mas você perguntou, o Canadá é ok. Eu era só uma criança, mas... você sabe. Neve pra caralho. Sistema de saúde gratuito, o que é bom. Eu fiz os nossos impostos valerem a pena com todas as concussões pra tratar e feridas que eles tinham que costurar, " Wade estava apenas falando por falar, mal percebendo o que dizia, desviando o olhar para algo ao redor, enquanto eles fizeram a volta ao lado da biblioteca. “Talvez um dia eu possa voltar para o Canadá para apenas visitar, é muito bonito tudo por lá. Mas eu prefiro lugares mais quentes. Vem cá."

Ele puxou Peter pelo pulso um pouco como ele fez no cinema, mas desta vez eles entraram em um beco apenas com os grandes latas de lixo e a escada de incêndio. Wade rapidamente correu e puxou uma corda que ele pôs anteriormente lá, fazendo as escadas que estavam no segundo andar descerem. 

"Está ok. Não tem câmeras. Vamos.”

Peter riu e franziu a testa, olhando para a escadaria com desconfiança por alguns segundos antes de olhar novamente para Wade.

"Você está falando sério? Aqui é o lugar? Nós não vamos invadir, Wade! O filme era uma coisa, mas a biblioteca está fechada!”

“Vamos lá, não é uma invasão, tá, ok, é, mas não vai ter nenhuma porta ou fechadura quebrada, eu juro!” Wade insistiu, colocando um pé no primeiro degrau. 

Os lábios de Peter torceram e ele olhou para cima.

"Eu não sei, Wade...", Peter mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para ele de novo, sorrindo um pouco nervosamente. "Você disse que a reserva era apenas depois das dez porque você estava esperando a biblioteca fechar? Por que você planejou invadir algum lugar sabendo que eu sou o senhor certinho?"

"Eu tenho um bom motivo!" Ele deixou cair os ombros, e, em seguida, voltou a se aproximar de Peter, suspirando. "Você está certo." Estando na frente dele, ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura. "Você nunca iria de boa vontade." Aquelas mãos puxaram Peter, tirando-o do chão para tentar colocá-lo em seus braços como um bebê. "Então, qualquer coisa você diz que um criminoso sequestrou você. Se você não quiser ficar, quando a gente chegar lá em cima, você simplesmente desce de novo!"

"Wade!", Era impossível pra Peter para não estourar em risos, tendo que cobrir a boca com uma mão enquanto a outra apoiou no ombro de Wade. Ele olhou para ele enquanto controlava o riso e no final aquilo era realmente fofo. "Tudo bem! Me rapte então! E me dê os burritos, eu não quero que você deixe o nosso jantar cair no caminho!"

"Querido, você me ofende, eu não vou derrubar nada." Ele disse, subindo as escadas. Foi muito fácil de transportar Peter. A brisa parecia ser mais fria quando eles subiam, e ele queria continuar a falar para distrair Peter, mas na verdade ele era um pouco... envergonhado? Preocupado? Seu coração ainda acelerou mais em seu peito e ele se perguntou se não era na verdade a coisa mais idiota do mundo.

Ele deixou Peter em pé no outro lado do pequeno muro de contenção da varanda, saltando para dentro, também. Ele correu para a porta e abriu-a.

"Eu juro que não estamos invadindo, essa permanece aberta porque é uma saída de emergência, eu só coloquei um pedaço de pau na porta para não deixá-la fechar." Ele não esperou que Peter entrasse, mesmo se a porta se fechasse quase em cima dele. Ele correu para o interruptor para ligar tudo.

Essa porta dava para a sacada para a qual eles tantas vezes saíram pra conversar _ , _ uma varanda que significava bastante para eles. Havia luzes simples de Natal por tudo, em linha nas paredes e no chão perto da grade de contenção, uma pequena constelação particular, e no meio uma pequena mesa para dois com uma vela. 

"Você não acha enfurecedor que no início de novembro o Wal-Mart já está cheio de coisas Natal? Quer dizer, nós nem sequer tivemos a Ação de Graças ainda! Eu, eu queria trazer você aqui, Pete, porque, porque eu quero que saiba que mesmo como Ryan todo o riso e o flerte que tivemos aqui era verdadeiro, e eu, e eu sei que você- Eu nunca fiz isso antes, eu vi isso na internet quando eu pesquisei 'encontros bonitos’' então- caralho, a vela." Ele se aproximou da mesa e, deixando a comida lá, pegou um isqueiro para acender a vela que estava ali em cima, não parando de falar. “Na internet as luzes deveriam ir na mesa também mas eu não sou a porra de um engenheiro. Eu não sei o que acontece agora. Eu só queria fazer algo de bom. Você merece coisas boas. Você merece coisas mais do que boas. E eu te machuquei. E eu sinto muito. Mas isso é real, eu juro pelo elefante rosa  voador que está ali!" Wade riu, mal olhando para Peter, virando-se para a mesa, e ele provavelmente não iria parar de falar até  _ ser _ parado.

Mais do que pelas luzes ou a mesa, Peter foi completamente encantado com Wade, imaginando-o a procurando essas coisas na Internet e, em seguida, comprando tudo, fazendo todos os detalhes bonitos lá. Eles eram tão parecidos quando nervoso ou tentando fazer a coisa certa. Então, novamente Peter andou decidiu ele e o abraçou por trás, inclinando a cabeça em suas costas quando Wade virou-se pra acender a vela.

"Obrigado!", Peter sussurrou e ele estava visivelmente emocionado por tudo isso. Ele segurou o pulso de Wade e puxou-o gentilmente para fazê-lo dar a volta dentro seus braços, e uma vez que estavam um de frente para o outro Peter segurou seu rosto e nas pontas dos pés para tocar o nariz no dele. "Isto é incrível, Wade! Isto é perfeito! Você é perfeito!", Peter apertou seus lábios contra os de Wade e ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir.

“Vamos comigo sendo  _ quase _ perfeito e estamos bem.” Isso veio junto com uma risada, mas seu sorriso era suave, porque ele estava se sentindo o mais estranho sentimento de pertença quando dentro braços de Peter. “Que bom que você gostou, baby", disse ele antes de beijá-lo novamente.

Inspirando, seu peito se expandiu contra Peter e suas mãos deslizavam para baixo, para os quadris, mas, antes que ele se aproveitasse de novo do fato de que eles estavam completamente sozinhos lá - e de que eles parecem ser fogo e gasolina - ele recuou.

“Vamos comer? Mesmo com a pipoca antes, eu estou morrendo de fome!" Wade caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, abrindo os sacos para começar a colocar a comida ao redor. Havia burritos, tacos e, claro, chimichangas, bem como todos os molhos e o refrigerante. "e Halls preto para a sobremesa”, ele completou e piscou.

Peter riu e sentou-se em sua cadeira na frente de Wade, pensando que seria melhor do que a vontade de puxar sua cadeira mais perto de Wade.

"Jantar primeiro, apalpadas depois. Entendi!", Peter não pararia de sorrir tão cedo, com os cotovelos sobre a mesa e sua cabeça apoiada em suas mãos, dando um olhar sonhador para Wade. Ele nunca imaginou que Wade poderia ser assim, um, um cara gentil romântico, mas aqui estavam eles e Peter não poderia estar mais satisfeito com a surpresa. No entanto, depois de todo o carinho e doçura, Peter sentiu que deveria ter visto algo do tipo chegando. Sua mão alcançou a de Wade e acariciou sua pele por um segundo antes de pegar um taco para si mesmo.

Eles comeram, começando com algum tipo de silêncio estranho, mas, sem saber exatamente quem começou, logo eles estavam conversando. Foi um pouco mais íntimo desta vez - menos sobre coisas cotidianas, coisas que aconteceram, notícias e cultura pop. Era mais sobre as coisas que realmente gostavam. Wade não deixou muitas coisas de seu passado virem à tona. Quando ele viu que ele começou a compartilhar alguns detalhes de quanta violência já viu (em casa, depois que ele fugiu, nas Forças Especiais, em sua ‘mudança’, basicamente sempre), principalmente usando piadas de gosto terrível, ele mudou de assunto com uma piada diferente ou outro comentário aleatório, nunca chegando a deixar a conversa pesada.

"Mas, veja, esses tacos são sofríveis." Wade jogou o papel de embrulho em uma bola sobre a mesa. "Por isso que dizem, você quer algo bem feito, faça você mesmo. Eu vou fazer você burritos decentes no meu apartamento pra você e você verá a diferença."

Peter mastigava lentamente, franzindo a testa porque não achou nada ruim; no entanto, ele não recusaria um convite aberto para ir à casa de Wade, então ele apenas colocou o resto do taco sobre a mesa e deu um meio sorriso para ele.

"Você usa qualquer desculpa para ter um pouco de Peter com guacamole, uh?" Ele usou a mesma frase que Wade tinha usado e riu quando começou a pegar as coisas para colocar de volta no saco.

"Ah, bem." Wade suspirou, olhando para sua própria virilha. "Certamente não é a ereção mais estranha que eu já tive, nem mesmo top dez.” Vendo Peter colocar as coisas de volta, ele limpou a garganta. "Você já aceitou? Se eu soubesse que seria tão fácil te levar pra cama eu nem me preocupava com toda essa merda aqui ao redor." 

"Eu estou dando dicas bem discretas desde ontem de que eu quero transar com você. Como essa", usando um pouco da agilidade que ele tinha, Peter subiu à mesa e agarrou a gola do casaco de Wade para puxá-lo mais perto. "Wade, quero transar com você!"

Sorrindo com o nariz pressionado contra o de Wade, Peter ameaçou morder os lábios dele e voltou novamente para seu lado da mesa, levantando-se e penteando o cabelo com os dedos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"E não tire sarro de tudo que você fez aqui. Eu realmente adorei!"

Sorrindo, Wade levantou-se e andou um pouquinho mais rápido para se aproximar de Peter, quase como se  desse pequenos saltos. Tudo era tão incrível, ele se sentia incrível, e era uma bela noite, um céu claro cheio de estrelas. Quando Peter estava na frente dele, ele olhou para aqueles olhos castanhos. Colocou as mãos sobre o peito dele, sentindo um jovem coração batendo muito rápido. O desejo em seus olhos era indissociável do carinho. Tinha vontade de despi-lo ali mesmo, mas por mais romântico que soasse, uma primeira vez sob as estrelas, não era bem assim que acontecia. Tanto que nem colocou camisinhas na sua carteira pra não ficar nem um pouco tentado. Não era de espontaneidade que uma primeira vez precisava, e sim de cuidado, confiança.

E a respeito disso.

Antes de beijá-lo, Wade baixou seu corpo um pouco e botou as mãos sob os joelhos de Peter, puxando as pernas até ao redor de sua cintura. Um par de passos e ele colocou Peter sentado na grade da varanda. Atrás, não havia nada; apenas uma queda de quatro andares.

Peter não sentiu isso vindo, ele mal sente quando se trata de Wade, sempre o pegando de surpresa, e isso fazia com que ele se perguntasse por que era assim. 

"O que você sentiu com isso? Você ficou com medo?" Suas mãos estavam agarrando Peter com firmeza. Olhando para ele de debaixo, com atenção, sério. "Passa pela sua cabeça que eu posso te machucar?"

No entanto, Peter não tinha medo, ele estava animado. Suas mãos envolvendo em torno dos ombros de Wade era algo automático, assim como enlaçar suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

"Eu sei que você não faria isso. Eu confio em você, Wade. E eu quero você!"

Ele afrouxou o aperto e colocou as mãos em seu peito. Se Wade o soltasse ele provavelmente iria cair, mas não era só por causa de seus poderes que Peter estava tão confortável com isso.

"Talvez eu seja o perigoso aqui, sabe? Apenas me fazendo de bom menino para fazer você se apaixonar por mim e te fazer meu brinquedo!"

"Se é esse o seu plano, você já atingiu seu objetivo." Wade percebeu o que tinha dito e os significados, e isso  fez o seu sorriso desaparecer um pouco, só para depois recuperar a força. Seus braços, em seguida, envolveram a cintura de Peter. "Eu não sei se você confia em mim ou se você ama a adrenalina." Ele pressionou vários beijos no peito dele, já que estava alinhado com a cabeça nessa posição. "Você é tão bonito e parece tão puro, você  _ é _ perigo." Ele ronronou e mordiscou um pouco a camisa.

"Eu confio em você  _ e  _ eu meio que gosto de adrenalina! Mas na maior parte eu sou louco por você!" Peter sussurrou enquanto acariciava sua nuca. Seu coração bateu ainda mais rápido e ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

Seus braços deslizaram em torno Wade e ele abraçou-o suavemente.

"Eu estou feliz quando estou com você, confie em mim, eu nunca me senti assim antes, eu nunca imaginei ser capaz de sentir isso, é só você ..."

"Eu me sinto tão bem com você, Peter." Não era apenas se sentir bem. Era sobre o sentimento de que  _ ele  _ era bom, pelo menos para aquelas horas. Wade puxou Peter para si mesmo, para fora da parede, abraçando e deixando-o escorregar de volta para dentro da varanda, de pé entre seus braços. "E eu quero você e eu acho que posso ter entendido suas sugestões discretas." Suas mãos agarraram o traseiro de Peter ele deixou-o de pé, e Wade puxou-o mais perto, respirando profundamente. "Agora é tarde demais para deitar no chão e olhar as estrelas, eu acho?" Ele estava respirando na frente de seus lábios. "Vamos para o meu lugar antes de eu te pegue naquela mesa mesmo e apesar de isso soar muito sexy e tentador ... não é um lugar para uma primeira vez.”

“Nós sempre teremos outras oportunidades!”, Peter beijou seus lábios e ele concordou com ele. Apesar do desejo, Peter acabou afastando e apenas segurando sua mão, dando as costas para ele e mordendo o próprio sorriso. "Você não me deixou comer e eu realmente estou morrendo de fome. Vamos já!"

"Quando eu finalmente quero dizer só sexo você quer dizer comida. Eu desisto." Wade suspirou e deixou cair os ombros, dando as costas como se desanimado, mas puramente de brincadeira. Quando ele estava colocando tudo de volta em uma mochila que ele se perguntou se eles não apreciaram o lugar o suficiente. Foi quando ele viu que era quase meia-noite. O tempo passava tão rápido quando ele estava com Peter.

A propósito, como é que Peter não comeu? Ele o viu comer. Ele é jovem, provavelmente só está com com fome o tempo todo. O que era bom, porque ele iria provar o melhor burrito de sua vida.

Sem duplo sentido.

Ou com?

Colocando a mochila nas costas, então, em poucos minutos, eles podiam ir embora dali e descer para a rua. 


	4. Chapter 4

O apartamento de Wade ficava realmente perto das acomodações de Peter e eles poderiam ir andando sem problemas. Wade ofereceu para carregá-lo no colo ou nas costas se ele quisesse, no entanto. Peter riu, agarrou os ombros de Wade e fingiu estar pronto para saltar em seu colo, mas, em seguida, ele rapidamente recuou para ficar longe de seu alcance, caso ele levasse isso a sério. Se ele soubesse que Peter poderia levá-lo em um só braço...

Eles só seguiram o caminho para o apartamento de Wade, o qual Peter já conhecia, mas Wade não sabia disso. Eles subiram o prediozinho e quando Wade abriu a porta, Bigfoot correu para recebê-los, abanando o rabo. Wade pegou o cachorro no colo e falou com ele usando aquela vozinha boba enquanto trancava de volta a porta.

"Fique à vontade." Ele começou a falar para Peter enquanto atravessou a sala, deixando o cachorro no chão. "O lavabo é ali se você quiser vestir algo mais confortável, tipo _nada_. Tô brincando. Tem pantufas lá, estes seus sapatos devem estar te matando. Você não vai ser menos sexy para mim com pantufas de Hora da Aventura. Eu posso te fazer uma massagem nos pés mais tarde!" Ele já estava falando alto, porque ele estava entrando na cozinha, tirando a jaqueta e lavando as mãos, começando a balbuciar coisas para si mesmo em espanhol, mesmo sem perceber, quando ele abriu a geladeira.

Peter olhou em torno de si pensando sobre como era diferente estar lá como um convidado comum. Não um diferente estranho, um diferente bom. Bigfoot se aproximou para cheirar sua perna e o cachorro provavelmente tinha reconhecido seu cheiro ou apenas era fácil de agradar, porque assim que Peter abaixou para acariciar atrás da orelha, ele abanou o rabo e começou a tentar lamber sua mão.

"Como vai, garoto? O papai tá te tratando bem?" Ele perguntou com a mesma voz boba que Wade tinha usado antes e aceitou sua sugestão para tirar os sapatos e calçar as pantufas, rindo do desenho sobre elas. Caminhando para a cozinha, ele começou a prestar atenção no que Wade estava balbuciando e sorriu para a cena doméstica lá.

"Você precisa de ajuda? Eu não sou um grande cozinheiro, mas eu aprendo muito rápido!", Peter parou atrás dele e começou a tirar o colete, não tentando sugerir qualquer coisa, só realmente pra ficar confortável.

Depois de colocar o óleo na panela e acender o fogo no fogão, na verdade ele já tinha tudo definido; não por acaso ele tinha os ingredientes em pequenos potes e na quantidade certa para tudo isso. Não que ele fosse assim cauteloso; apenas ele frequentemente cozinhava muito distraído e cortava coisas por horas. Coisas sobre ser mentalmente desequilibrado. Agora era muito útil, porque ele só teve que abrir tudo no balcão.

"Se eu vou fazer chimichangas, que, deixa eu falar, é a  _prima hermosa_ do burrito, eu vou ter que fritar mergulhado no óleo. Vamos ficar com cheiro de fritura talvez nós tenhamos que tomar um banho mais tarde." Ele disse com um sorriso sugestivo, mas ele só acariciava o rosto de Peter muito ternamente antes de virar para lidar com os ingredientes.

Peter estava simplesmente encantado com tudo e em algum ponto as bochechas de fato começou a doer de tanto que ele estava sorrindo e rindo com Wade. Tudo era um sonho e ele sabia que só poderia ficar melhor a partir daqui. Ele tentou ajudar Wade, mas ele estava fazendo tudo automaticamente e quase não precisava de ajuda, o que fazia Peter concluir que ele só pedia qualquer coisa porque Peter pediu para ajudar.

De vez em quando Peter roubou beijos dele e tinha beijos roubados de volta, mas principalmente ambos estavam se comportando, as mãos sempre acima dos quadris quando limpas, na cintura ou tocando suavemente os braços e as mãos um dos outro. Os beijos que Peter deu eram principalmente nas bochechas e ombros e quando ele se atreveu a abraçar Wade por trás para vê-lo cozinhar e acabou dando um beijo no meio de suas omoplatas. Fechando seus olhos, o pensamento sobre quão perfeitos eles eram juntos cruzou sua mente e ele não poderia dizer se era apenas um sentimento ingênuo ou realmente pra valer.

Os toques fizeram Wade suspirar e seu peito se expandiu dentro abraço de Peter.

O que diabos aconteceu com ele? Com eles? De repente eles eram coloridos, brilhantes, cintilando na noite como estrelas teimosas. A ingenuidade de Peter era contagiante - ela também poderia se chamar de intensidade, completude. Ser e sentir e parar de questionar.

Também é o que é preciso para a trama seguir.

Wade sabia que cada vez que alguém dizia “não pode ficar pior" o universo responde com um “desafio aceito”. Ainda assim, vindo de algo tão bonito, o que poderia dar errado, ele não tivesse passado por pior? Parecia que mesmo se tudo isso se fizesse em pedaços ele ainda iria ficar melhor do que quando ele estava vazio.

_Você não merece isso, Wade. Isto não é sobre você. você aguenta qualquer coisa. Peter não aguenta nem mesmo uma fração do verdadeiro Wade sem ser arruinado, odiando você no final._

Wade afastou o pensamento e notou que tinha realmente balançando  seu corpo um pouco.

"Oh, desculpa, é, eu vou fritar agora e óleo pode respingar em você. Você pode dar um passo para trás, _chico?"_ Ele disse com um sorriso gentil.

Não... poderia ser construído algo bom. Ele aprendeu a ser um pai, ele podia aprender a manter o melhor de si para ser um bom namorado. Fugir não era a resposta certa.

Menos devaneios, mais chimichangas.

Logo elas estavam crocantes, leves e realmente cheias de sabor do jeito que ele aprendeu e aperfeiçoou após zilhões de vezes de prática. Do nada, Wade pegou um sombrero e soltou na cabeça de Peter. Desta vez, ele sentou ao lado de Wade, mais perto, o suficiente para segurar sua mão e sua coxa contra de Wade, embora sem segundas intenções, apenas porque era bom tocá-lo. Ele estava rindo do sombrero, perguntando como ele nunca viu aquilo antes, e pegou uma chimichanga para si mesmo.

" _Bueno_! _Vamos a comer_ , _corazón!”_ Peter piscou para ele e deu uma mordida, sentindo o sabor explodir em sua boca, delicioso, fazendo-o gemer e fechar os olhos. Era muito mais do que apenas _bom,_ estava crocante do jeito certo, cheia de recheio, temperada e muito, muito saborosa. "Oh, meu Deus! Você tá tão ferrado!", Peter riu com a boca cheia e deu outra mordida, gemendo novamente e batendo na mesa. "Você, Wade-", ele cobriu a boca quando ele falava, meio mastigando, tentando não rir. "Você está condenado a fazer isso pra mim para sempre! Isso é muito bom! Isso- espera!"

Levantando um dedo para Wade para esperar que ele continuasse a falar, Peter deu outra mordida e logo se esqueceu que ele estava dizendo, apenas comendo como se ele nunca tivesse comido nada tão bom antes. Toda a alegria com que Peter estava comendo fez Wade se sentir realmente muito orgulhoso. Peter provavelmente estava acostumado a comer apenas o melhor, afinal de contas, e o fato de que o impressionou realmente fez bem a Wade.

"Quando quiser, baby boy, quando quiser. Qualquer coisa para agradar você." Ele respondeu, mesmo sem o fim da frase de Peter, e riu. Ele estava pensando em fazer mais algumas piadas sobre tê-lo feito gemer, mas perdeu o fio da meada como se um gato tivesse brincado com todo o novelo. Peter era a coisa mais doce que existia, com um sombrero, bochechas rosadas por causa da pimenta, comendo todo desajeitado porque a massa crocante fazia muito farelo.

Toda vez que ele se parecia fofo e adorável parecia errado desejá-lo de formas mais depravadas. Mas, mais uma vez, algo ser errado nunca o parou.

Eles basicamente falaram sobre comida quando Peter não estava com a boca cheia, o que era raro, e já que Wade também estava comendo, não havia tanta conversa.

Quando estavam quase terminando, e a vontade de Peter transformou em gula, Wade se levantou para caminhar até a cozinha, e abriu a geladeira.

“Considerando essa aprovação toda, comecei a pensar em abandonar meu estilo de vida desviado e abrir um restaurante, 'Mex with a mouth', seria um sucesso." _Pena que iria tirar o apetite das pessoas se vissem o cozinheiro,_ ele quase falou, e por alguns momentos ele pensou que o fez, mas se sentiu grato por ter conseguido ficar quieto. Ele voltou com um grande copo de leite para Peter. "É para a pimenta. Você está um adorável flamingo diante de mim.”

Peter colocou o sombrero de lado, sobre a mesa, para receber o copo.

"Obrigado!", Ele sorriu e estava realmente com calor depois da pimenta. Ele adorou a comida e nem era apimentada demais, o problema era que ele exagerou em quanto comeu. Ficou claro pela fina camada de suor em seu pescoço e testa, e depois de tomar alguns goles ele colocou o copo sobre a mesa para abrir os dois primeiros botões de sua camisa.

"Como você aprendeu a fazer chimichangas?" Peter perguntou verdadeiramente curioso e pegou a mão de Wade, apenas porque sim, apenas para segurá-lo.

“Tentativa e erro.” Ele riu, acariciando de volta a mão de Peter, olhando inevitavelmente para o pedaço de pele mostrado por entre os botões soltos na sua camisa. “Não se empolgue, eu não cozinho tão bem além de comida mexicana e outras coisas semelhantes, como alguns tipos de crepes ou panquecas. Eu acho que não sei nem como fazer uma omelete decente. Eu queria ser expert em mexicana porque eu poderia comer isso por meses. Veja só, eu posso ser fiel pela vida toda!" Ele piscou para Peter e colocou a mão sobre o seu joelho. “Vai a massagem agora?'

“Não precisa!", Peter riu e apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá. Ele sabia que estava olhando para Wade de uma forma única, com os olhos brilhando, sonhadora e apaixonadamente. Sua mão ergueu-se para o rosto de Wade e ele acariciou sua bochecha com o polegar, pensando longe. Se Wade nunca tivesse fingido ser Ryan, será que ele e Peter acabariam se apaixonando assim? Porque agora ele não podia ver-se sem estar loucamente apaixonado por ele. Talvez fosse apenas levar um pouco mais de tempo, mas Peter sabia que o sentimento já estava dentro dele, apenas esperando o momento certo. Ryan foi necessário para que Wade mostrasse todos estes lados dele, além do mercenário desagradável, desdenhoso e agressivo, ou mesmo para _encontrar_ esses lados.

Virando seu corpo para colocar as pernas sobre coxas de Wade, ele segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e se aproximou até estar perto o suficiente para beijar seus lábios lentamente.

Se ser derretido por dentro fosse como gentis ondas deslizando ao longo da praia e cobrindo seus pés com areia, aquela seria a sensação Wade estava experimentando. Era um tipo bizarro e incrível de paz intranquila. Os lábios de Peter ainda estavam picantes, deliciosos sempre. Quando Wade respirou fundo, puxou a cabeça para trás.

"Não, mas realmente, se eu não sou um modelo, eu preciso estar bem cheiroso, pelo menos." Wade disse, baixo, acariciando o rosto de Peter perto da têmpora. "Eu vou tomar um banho." Levantou-se, em seguida, estendeu a mão para ele. "Quer vir comigo? Tudo bem se você não for. Tudo bem mesmo.”

Peter mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para Wade, por um momento, pensando no convite. Não era "por que não?" um tipo de resposta que deveria dar, porque era muito mais do que apenas aceitar, era sobre querer isso também. Seu corpo foi mais rápido do que sua mente e ele segurou a mão de Wade com um suspiro e um meio-sorriso. A resposta era clara lá, ele queria tudo com Wade, cada coisa. Levantando-se e sorrindo mais aberto, mesmo se um pouco tímido, Peter não tirou os olhos de Wade.

"Só prometa que não vai desligar as luzes do banheiro!" Ele riu um pouco nervoso e sentiu estúpido por ser tão mandão com Wade.

O sorriso de Wade inevitavelmente desapareceu e ele fez um bico por um momento pensativo. Seus pés não responderam para o próximo passo.

“Não pode- não podemos deixar o- a lâmpada do quarto e da sala acesas em vez disso?"

“Não”, Peter disse sorrindo, mas grave, abraçando-o e puxando-o como ele andou sem direção certa desde que ele realmente não sabia onde era o banheiro. "Eu não vou olhar se você não quer, mas _eu_ gostaria de ver você!"

Suspirando, Peter baixou os olhos para seu pescoço e deixou ali um beijo, ainda caminhando em direção ao quarto e trazendo Wade consigo.

"Eu quero olhar para o meu namorado e te beijar e te tocar ..."

Ele franziu a testa para Peter. É como se Peter realmente não tivesse o sentido da visão, mas até o Demolidor sabia o quanto ele era feio. Wade sabia que ainda permaneceu com todas as linhas de uma vez que ele tivera, formato do nariz, mandíbula e mesmos olhos, sob luz bem fraca e muita sombra ele poderia ser... uh, vagamente tolerável ao menos.

"Peter, você ainda vai me ver, não é completa escuridão, eu só, eu posso... olha, eu vou ficar tão paranoico que vou até acabar brochando. Nós tivemos vários momentos antes mas eu não posso fazer nada se eu...-" Wade suspirou, olhando para adiante. Ele se sentiu muito exposto. Seu cérebro estava tentando desesperadamente encontrar uma piada para disfarçar, mas ele estava falhando miseravelmente em tudo.

_Eu sou o bundão mais patético que existe. O cara quer transar com você, só pare de se afogar em auto-piedade e vai lá de uma vez!_

"-... se eu não estou confiante sobre mim mesmo."

_Aí, Wade, parabéns, sua doação do Exército da Salvação está sendo coletada e seu sexo por caridade está a caminho._

Peter comiserou-se por Wade e tentou colocar-se em sua pele. Não, não deve ser fácil viver assim. Ele sabia a maneira com que as pessoas olhavam para Wade, ele já ouviu o que falam sobre ele, então ele só podia imaginar o que seria isso o tempo todo por metade de sua vida, o que isso faria a alguém.

"Quando conheci Ryan... Quando eu descobri que eu gostava dele, eu estava pensando sobre como os lábios, como ele seria a sensação de tocá-lo ... não era sua aparência, porque, bem, eu gostava da companhia, do seu jeito, da sua personalidade.”

Sorrindo e cobrindo seu rosto, Peter o trouxe mais perto.

“Você nunca se perguntou por que eu estou tão confortável depois de saber a verdade? Você ainda é você, não importando sua aparência. Eu gosto de você!" Peter beijou os lábios dele brevemente, sorrindo." Mas você não tem que me mostrar nada se você não está confortável! Estou satisfeito em estar perto de você e te beijar e te tocar..."

Wade trancou a mandíbula e fechou os olhos pelo tempo de um suspiro. Como se existisse esse tipo de coisa de achar a personalidade de alguém sexualmente atraente. Isso era papo de revista pra adolescente.

Vocês são todos bonitos, flocos de neve. Adivinha o quê. Às vezes você não é, às vezes você parece um babuíno sem pêlos.

Ainda assim, hey. Uma grande parte da _sensualidade_ estava realmente em sua personalidade. Em sua atitude.

_E não é de choramingos e lamentos  que é feita a nossa, Wade._

Wade tirou sua própria camiseta e jogou-a em algum lugar, então pegou Peter no colo, pernas ao redor de sua cintura, de novo a andar com ele para seu quarto enquanto o beijava. Assim que entrara, pressionou-o contra a parede pra beijar mais, mas parando antes de perder o controle.

Uma vez dentro do quarto, ele deixou Peter em pé na frente do banheiro só para dar alguns passos para o lado e ligar uma lâmpada que deixava o quarto cheio de uma luz amarela que deixou sombras em todo o lugar. Com um sorriso ele se aproximou Peter novamente.

"Posso?" Ele ronronou ao pé de seu ouvido, dedos começando a abrir os botões de sua camisa.

"É melhor, ou minhas roupas vão ficar encharcadas!", Peter sorriu, ronronando de volta, e tirou as mãos dele apenas para lhe permitir tirar sua camisa. No entanto, ele podia sentir o nervosismo nas mãos de Wade, então ele fixou os olhos em seu e começou a admirar todas as suas linhas. "Eu amo seu rosto..."

Peter não percebeu o que havia dito e apenas ficou olhando para ele com aqueles olhos sonhadores, sentindo-se relaxado e confortável como se ele não estivesse pronto para a sua primeira vez a ficar sem roupa em frente a alguém com quem estava realmente ansioso para fazer amor.

"E eu amo a sua boca por ter dito isso." Wade disse, dando um sorriso, terminando de soltar os botões. "Bem...", ele se aproximou sua boca à de Peter "Eu amo a sua boca de qualquer maneira."

Enquanto suas mãos deslizavam ao longo dos braços de Peter para tirar a peça de roupa, ele beijou-o languidamente. Sua mão agarrou-se a o cós de suas calças e ele gentilmente puxou-o para o banheiro. Havia outra lâmpada lá, e nenhum espelho, por razões que poderiam ser adivinhadas.

Mais luz fraca espalhou-se ao longo das bordas do cômodo, contornando as formas de seus corpos.

Se Wade dissesse que sabia o que estava fazendo, seria mentira. Ele precisava deixar Peter no estado de implorar antes de começar; mas não através de subjugação. Através de intimidade e conforto. E, claro, tinha que ter desejo, tesão mesmo, porque você não pode meter a rola nos sentimentos sinceros de alguém. Sexo era físico.

Eles iriam descobrir juntos.

Para provocar Peter apenas um pouco - aquele Peter safado que ele podia se tornar era bem-vindo de qualquer maneira - ele empurrou-o contra a parede, sem força, mas o suficiente para pressionar seu corpo contra os azulejos frios, causando aquele choque. Ele se ajoelhou na frente de Peter para abrir suas calças - com os dentes. E depois abaixou-as junto com sua roupa de baixo. Peter suspirou, sentindo a onda de excitação se espalhar instantaneamente por todo seu corpo. Seus braços estavam contra a parede e ele temia perder o controle cedo demais. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo ele queria aquilo com toda sua força. Os arrepios subindo sua coluna foram por causa desse sentimento desconhecido, aquele que vem quando você está prestes a fazer algo novo e excitante, e Peter já se sentia completamente entregue.

"Wade...", o nome veio como um gemido e seus olhos ainda estavam fixos nele. Ele não estava completamente rijo ainda, e tremendo em antecipação, corando tanto por causa da emoção e quanto de vergonha por ser tão exposto a alguém e morrendo de vontade de ver mais de Wade. "Não me provoca! Você sabe que não vou durar muito tempo!", Peter sorriu e puxou o pé para tirar suas calças. "Não devíamos ignorar o chuveiro e ir para a sua cama já?"

"Não se preocupe, baby, sem pressa." Levantou-se com ele, tanto em pé e puxou a cortina do chuveiro, girando a torneira para que a água começar a correr para baixo. Voltando-se para Peter, ele abriu as próprias calças e deixou-as cair, pisando para fora delas. "Além disso, você não tem que segurar. Você é jovem o suficiente para gozar bem mais do que uma vez seguida."

Apesar de quão pervertidas suas palavras eram, sua expressão era suave. Gentilmente suas mãos pousaram na cintura estreita, deslizando em uma pele de veludo, desejando não corrompê-la, não contaminá-la, ele queria ser tão perfeito quanto Peter merecia, sendo que ele era o oposto. Ainda assim, ele olhou para o rosto de Peter com um sorriso. Se ao menos ele conseguisse ver a si mesmo através dos olhos dele.

Ele deu um passo adiante de qualquer maneira. Seus braços deslizaram em volta de seu torso e seus corpos nus estavam inteiramente um contra o outro.

"Eu quero fazer você se sentir realmente bem quantas vezes eu puder."

Era sobre aquela noite, e também não era. Apenas era em si. E eles se beijaram; realmente Wade mal conseguia conter o sorriso. Os braços de Peter estavam firmemente sobre os ombros de Wade, mantendo-o perto, e ele deu tudo de si naquele beijo. Logo ele estava tocando cada ponto que conseguia no corpo de Wade, deslizando os dedos em seus braços, suas costas, cintura, peito. Ele era tão suave, apesar de suas cicatrizes, tão quente, tão bom se tocar. Seus lábios deslizaram para o lado e ele lambeu de seu maxilar para o pescoço, beijando  lá voluptuosamente, movendo os quadris sem perceber até que ele estava se esfregando em Wade, mordendo seu ombro.

"Wade ..."

Tanto a sensação daquela boca macia e deliciosa quanto o movimento de seus quadris fez Wade respirar em soluços, braços envolvendo em torno dele com a vontade de mantê-lo firme contra o corpo dele, tão quente, tão tenro, tão _lambível_. Em vez disso, ele recuou e puxou Peter para dentro do  box do chuveiro com ele.

Realmente, o que ele vinha fazendo botaria os monges de Kathmandu no chinelo. A força que ele estivera fazendo para não meter em Peter toda aquela noite era ainda maior do que aquela que ele tinha feito pra não meter o punho na boca daquele bosta na pista de boliche ou meter os polegares nos olhos da pessoa que estava tirando fotos deles. Mas ele foi recompensado. Com a beleza nos olhos de Peter e aquela chance de ver como a água escorre ao longo de seu rosto perfeito, quase brilhando na luz baixa. Wade derramou sabão líquido nas mãos e primeiro realmente esfregou um pouco em si mesmo, porque ele sabia que, se as suas mãos se botassem a deslizar na pele deliciosa de Peter novamente, seria outra luta para deixá-lo ir.

"Deixe que eu..." Sorrindo com ansiedade e ainda ternamente Peter derramou sabonete em suas próprias mãos e começou a ajudar Wade, esfregando a pele suavemente, quase em adoração. A novidade de tudo aquilo era fascinante e Wade era ainda mais. Sua beleza era diferente, era bruta, intensa, forte em todas as linhas de seus músculos e veias. E falando em músculos, o que era o corpo de Wade? Tão firme e grande, bem desenhado, delicioso ao toque e, não importando as cicatrizes, macio. Essas cicatrizes, não importava o quão feias que poderiam ser através dos olhos de outra pessoa, se elas fizeram Wade seu Wade ele adoraria cada uma delas. Suas linhas eram tão bem elaboradas que não era necessário qualquer esforço para Peter ser completamente hipnotizado.

Suspirando e lambendo seus próprios lábios Peter seguiu seus dedos sobre o peito de Wade, limpando a espuma que ele mesmo fez lá. Rindo, ele ergueu os olhos para Wade e sorriu largamente para ele, deslizando as mãos em sua cintura e, em seguida, esfregando os dedos em suas costas, dando beijos doces em seu ombro, com o desejo de fazer esse momento maravilhoso e especial para Wade como estava sendo para ele.

Era realmente de tal delicadeza e carinho que Wade mal sabia como lidar. Ele se sentia aninhado, envolvido, abraçado muito mais do que por braços. Para alguém cuja pele está tão acostumada a ser maltratada, arranhada, cortada e rasgada só porque iria curar logo de qualquer maneira, ter Peter o tocando como se ele fosse feito de cristal era, por falta de uma palavra melhor, acalentador. Ainda assim, mais difícil de lidar do que qualquer das alternativas.

Wade ainda lavou o cabelo de Peter, rindo de leve, enxaguando a espuma do xampu - mas certamente não iria para o condicionador. Uma vez que a espuma quase acabara, Wade limpou o restante dela ao longo das costas de Peter. De fato todo o caminho, pois seus dedos deslizaram para toda sua espinha até o fim e além, quando ele começou a beijar o pescoço e os ombros de Peter um pouco mais ansiosamente, esperando sua reação à sua mão onde estava.

Peter engasgou de surpresa e agarrou os braços de Wade, inseguro sobre o que ele deveria fazer. Seria impossível negar que os dedos não eram excitantes, mas ele não sabia como proceder. Sua sorte era que ele estava confiando de olhos vendados em Wade e queria transar com ele, por isso foi mais fácil relaxar e aproveitar o toque.

"Continue…” Sua voz era um sussurrar trêmulo e ele temia que Wade visse isso como hesitação dele, então Peter abriu um pouco mais as pernas e arqueou as costas. Gemendo no ouvido de Peter, Wade trouxe-o para ainda mais perto com o aperto de seu braço, e seus dedos aumentaram a pressão, mas sempre leve. Ele realmente não tinha certeza do que machucava uma pessoa normal, ele adquiriu uma tolerância tão  inumana à dor que ele preferia estar errado por ser demasiado suave do que pelo contrário. E havia esse outro lado bom, o de ouvir Peter dizer a ele com aquela voz em soluços o que ele queria e como ele queria.

"Você é tão delicioso, Pete ..." A água ajudava a relaxar e a se sentir confortável, Wade sabia disso, e nesses movimentos a ponta de seu dedo deslizara para dentro de Peter. Ele puxou sua cabeça para trás para beijar Peter nos lábios novamente, avidamente. Aquilo tudo fez Peter gemer dentro da boca de Wade e involuntariamente contrair seus músculos. Ele apertou o aperto ao redor dos ombros de Wade e lambeu os lábios, gemendo com os olhos fechados. Era estranho, era... invasivo, pra falta de palavra melhor, mas não era como se Peter não soubesse como era o sexo entre dois homens _._ E ele sabia que as dicas que ele estava dando para Wade era sobre ele, Peter, ser o passivo com ele. Sua primeira vez fazendo sexo seria assim, ele queria desde o primeiro beijo, que ele não iria mudar de ideia.

Suspirando contra os lábios de Wade Peter tentou relaxar seus músculos e beijou-o algumas vezes mais suavemente.

"Podemos ... Podemos ir para a cama?"

A pergunta trouxe Wade volta quando ele nem sabia que ele tinha ido; era tão fácil se perder nos toques de Peter que era perigoso. Peter desejava tudo isso, ele podia senti-lo, mas sentia também sua hesitação previsível. Era sempre mais fácil dizer do que fazer, obviamente. Mas se eles chegaram até ali provocando e brincando, desta forma também deviam permanecer.

"Claro." Wade sorriu para ele, voltando-se a torneira e puxando a toalha para Peter. "Só pra você saber, eu não iria fazer mais nada aqui, não temos lubrificante ou preservativo", cuidadosamente ele começou a secar Peter com o tecido, mais como acariciá-lo, cobrindo seu rosto em pequenos beijos. "Eu tenho muitos tipos de preservativos. Tem um que brilha no escuro, eu posso fingir que meu pau é um sabre de luz e fazer efeitos sonoros com a boca." Ele disse ao sair da banheira onde o chuveiro também ficava, todo molhado, para pegar uma toalha para si mesmo debaixo da pia, rápida e vigorosamente se secando.

"Pelo amor de Deus, me promete agora que você nunca, nunca vai usar isso! Nem mesmo depois de uma maratona de Star Wars!" Peter riu e franziu a testa, fazendo um enorme esforço para não imaginar em sua mente e rindo cada vez que ele falhava.

“Você não tem graça.”

Ele estava parado na frente de Wade e muito timidamente observava seu corpo sendo secado, seu olhar descendo para sua virilha, mas desviando para outro lado em cada checada. Peter corou com força e segurou a toalha em torno de seus ombros. Estava prestes a acontecer! Ok, ele iria fazer aquilo! Ele queria fazer aquilo! Ele devia parar de chamar sexo de _aquilo_ porque isso não estava fazendo com que ele se sentisse muito adulto! E esse sentimento de ser novo demais estava lá novamente e de repente ele se sentiu envergonhado, então ele se cobriu melhor com o tecido, um pouco virado para a parede.

Wade acabaria por vê-lo como uma criança e iria acabar cansando. Ou seria ele, Peter, que faria algo errado no do jeito errado e na hora errada e faria Wade perder a paciência com ele. Se Wade tinha todas aquelas camisinhas e lubrificante, isso significava que ele tinha uma vida sexual bem ativa, então por que ele desperdiçaria seu tempo ensinando alguém tão ingênuo como ele?

E além disso, Peter provavelmente teria que segurar para não perder o controle de sua própria força, então ele não tinha ideia de como seria. Agora ele estava nervoso sobre transar com Wade, mas ele queria mais do que tudo e a dualidade dos pensamentos estava apenas fazendo-o ficar mais nervoso. Talvez se eles fossem um pouco mais devagar Peter seria capaz de controlar a si mesmo e fazer direito. Com um suspiro determinado Peter pensou em ir para o quarto já e deitar-se para esperar por Wade, mas após o primeiro passo ele mudou de ideia e voltou-se para Wade, deixando a toalha deslizar de seus ombros e cair no chão, agora lutando para não cobrir seu corpo nu com as mãos, porque ele queria que Wade o visse; exposto, ansioso, mesmo que tímido, então ele seria o único que decidiria o que fazer em seguida.

Wade também largou a toalha, mas mais por estar atordoado mais uma vez do que por qualquer outra coisa. Droga, Peter era lindo. Lindo pra caralho. Quanto mais ele olhava mais verdade isso ficava. Será que ele tinha alguma ideia disso?

Ele segurou a mão de Peter e puxou-o para o quarto, guiando-o para a cama de um jeito quase cavalheiro. Quando eles ficaram ao lado dela, suas mãos descansaram na cintura de Peter.

"Você pode deitar de bruços na cama?" Ele disse que depois de pressionar um beijo ao lado de sua orelha e antes de mordê-la de leve.

 _Já?,_ Peter pensou confuso e nervoso, mas isso é o que eles iam fazer de qualquer maneira. Certo, melhor fazer isso de uma só vez do que estar andando em círculos. Se Wade continuasse querendo depois disso, eles teriam tempo para transar preguiçosamente e romanticamente. Engolindo em seco e murmurando um "ok" para Wade, Peter inclinou-se sobre a cama e colocou as mãos trêmulas sobre o colchão, subindo nele até ficar bem no meio, deitado ali sem saber o que mais ele devia fazer. Colocar um travesseiro sob os quadris ou trazê-lo para abraçar apertado? Ele provavelmente devia usar algo para abraçar ou morder, então ele puxou o travesseiro para si rapidamente, antes que ele desistisse. Com sua cabeça e peito pressionados contra ele, Peter olhou por cima do ombro para ver Wade e ele não queria que ele a pensasse que ele estava com medo. Ele estava muito nervoso, mais agora, mas ainda excitado, e para mostrar a ele Peter dobrou uma de suas pernas, de um jeito que o expunha mais.

Peter era uma visão do paraíso, Wade nunca se cansava de repetir aquilo para si mesmo, e naquele momento um latejar em sua virilha dizia que seu corpo concordava plenamente.

"Você é tão lindo, baby boy." Wade falou pausadamente e lentamente quando se aproximou, de quatro sobre o colchão, até que subiu sobre o corpo de Peter, sem, contudo, deitar em cima dele. "Tão suave, tão gostoso, tão lindo..." Ele beijou o cabelo molhado e a têmpora de Peter, roçando a ponta do dedo em sua pele e observando os arrepios. "Hey. Você sabe o que dizem sobre doer a primeira vez e tudo mais, né? Não tem que ser realmente assim. Eu me recuso a começar antes de você estar implorando com todo o seu corpo por isso. E você não está agora. Então me deixa fazer uma coisa, ok?" Ele mordeu a orelha de Peter. "Eu quero fazer você xingar esta noite mais do que você já xingou em toda a sua vida até agora."

O coração de Wade estava batendo muito forte, porque, como ele tinha dito, muitas primeiras vezes estavam acontecendo agora. A primeira vez que para ele sexo não era irrelevante e esquecível, ou divertido na hora, mas degradante, fazendo-o querer vomitar depois. Isso quando não era só abusivo e errado e fazia com que, literalmente, ele esfregasse a superfície da sua pele até sangrar enquanto a lavava depois.

Ele era indigno de toda a energia e pureza vivaz de Peter, aquilo era claro como água; ele era sombrio, sujo e nojento em todos os cantos de sua alma. Não seria uma noite romântica agradável que iria limpar sua fichas e ele não se surpreenderia se  em breve fosse Peter quem estaria lutando contra a náusea e querendo esfolar a própria pele. Mas se é a primeira vez que Wade experimentava tanto carinho em tons tão coloridos de sentimento, e uma vez que ele mergulhou dentro disso tudo já, ele teria pelo menos que fazer o melhor uso que podia de tudo o que ele sabia sobre sexo para fazer valer a pena, para fazer Peter sentir todo o prazer que sexo pode trazer. Então Peter não começaria como ele começou, pelo menos. Bem, começar tão mal como ele começou seria meio difícil, mas ainda assim.

Ele começou a beijar a coluna de Peter, explorando o desenho esguio e delicado dos músculos das costas com sua língua e boca, enquanto seus dedos deslizavam nas laterais de seu torso, onde os lábios não alcançavam. Não ter Peter olhando diretamente para ele fazia Wade se sentir mais confiante, ele não podia evitar. Ainda assim, enquanto ele estava beijando sua pele com tanto desejo, Wade estava morrendo de vontade de estar olhando para aqueles grandes olhos castanho-claros. Para assistir àquela expressão transparente que Peter tem e admirar como ela muda com determinados toques e palavras.

Peter não tinha tanta certeza sobre o que Wade tinha dito, mas pensando em como ele se transformou naquele adolescente com tesão perto dele, sendo que antes ele não era nem curioso sobre sexo pra começar, bem, não era tão difícil de acreditar que Wade poderia fazer o que quisesse com ele. E agora, com aquela boca quente, deliciosa sobre seu corpo, em lugares que ninguém nunca tinha beijado antes, Peter já estava choramingando baixo de prazer.

Quando os beijos alcançaram a curva de seus quadris e ficou claro onde eles iam, Wade já agarrou seu traseiro, garantindo o espaço. Wade considerou que Peter provavelmente não estaria muito ok com isso. Talvez fosse mesmo muita informação para uma primeira vez. Então é claro que ele não faria nada se Peter realmente não quisesse, mas ele com certeza gostaria de insistir antes. Ele ainda não conhecia uma preparação melhor do que aquilo para deixar alguém bem relaxado. Os dedos só entravam em cena no ato 2 daquela peça. Literalmente entravam, no caso.

 _Além disso, quando ele descobrir como isso é bom ele vai estar sentando na minha cara rapidinho_.

Santa guacamole, era o tipo de pensamento para fazer sua ereção pulsar tão forte que ele se contorcera.

Quando Wade tinha segurado seu traseiro daquele jeito já ficou muito óbvio o que ele faria, então Peter engasgou e involuntariamente contraiu os músculos de novo, enterrando seu rosto no travesseiro. Isso já era tão obsceno em sua mente, bizarro, absurdo e esquisito e ele estava morrendo de curiosidade sobre como seria a sensação.

Parecia uma autorização mesmo que Peter estivesse com praticamente todos os músculos tensos (por sinal, olhe para este corpo todo definido, pelo amor de Deus). Então ele pressionou os lábios em seu cóccix e deixou sua língua deslizar para baixo, começando a beijá-lo lá embaixo, e ele só não iria sorrir porque seus lábios estavam muito ocupados fazendo aquilo tão bem quanto ele podia. E não era apenas por causa de desempenho - ele estava simplesmente adorando.

"Wade!", Peter gemeu seu nome como ele puxou sua cabeça para trás para respirar. Era tão, tão estranho e molhado e _bom._ Logo tudo isso o fez relaxar e pouco a pouco ele estava começando a realmente gostar. E então ele estava  adorando.

Peter estava arfando alto, abraçando apertado o travesseiro e ele não sabia exatamente quando suas pernas se abriram tanto para permitir Wade entre elas, mas agora ele não se importava tanto. Era bom e úmido e quente e era a língua de Wade dentro dele. Seu rosto estava queimando e Peter estava realmente sentindo o sangue fervendo em suas veias, fazendo-o sentir o suor em sua nuca - ou ainda era o cabelo úmido do chuveiro? O barulho molhado da língua de Wade o estava deixando louco de prazer e ele ainda estava se controlando, porque ele sabia que era apenas o começo.

Quanto mais Peter parecia perder seu controle, mais Wade se empolgava. Senti-lo relaxado e rendido às sensações era alucinante, como a melhor recompensa que ele já recebeu. Quando os gemidos eram irrestritos o suficiente e contra sua língua ele podia senti-lo relaxado em um bom nível, ele puxou os quadris de Peter para que ele ficasse de quatro, o que permitiu um acesso ainda maior sem ter que ajudar com as duas mãos. Sua mão, então livre, começou a acariciar a ereção de Peter, nunca muito rápido nem muito intenso para não fazê-lo gozar, mas firme o suficiente para provocar mais do que apenas uma carícia.

Incansavelmente ele poderia continuar e continuar e enterrar o rosto nele. Peter estava gemendo alto a essa altura, não se importando em estar nessa posição, e na verdade, ele acabou baixando o tronco e se inclinando, a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, ainda de joelhos, o que fez dele estar ainda um pouco mais exposto a Wade.

Isso era incrivelmente bom e Peter estava enlouquecendo já, sentindo as pernas e os braços tremendo novamente, mas desta vez de puro prazer. Como algo poderia ser tão depravado e tão bom? Peter mordeu o travesseiro quando se deu conta que seus gemidos poderiam estar muito altos e uma de suas mãos agarrou os lençóis, puxando-os até que o som inconfundível de tecido rasgando trouxe-o de volta à consciência.

"Puta que- puta que pariu, Wade, por favor!", Peter levantou seu torso novamente e lentamente, como apenas tentando, ele moveu os quadris no sentido do toque daqueles lábios e língua. Bem ali, ele não tinha a menor ideia de como ele ainda não havia gozado, mas ele podia sentir o quão desesperadamente duro ele estava entre os dedos de Wade, e na verdade ele queria gozar mais do que qualquer coisa, tanto que ele moveu os quadris de novo contra o rosto de Wade. "Meu Deus, você vai me matar!"

Wade deu uma risada, mas a sensação de Peter assim, tão entregue, tão enlouquecido que estava movendo os quadris um pouco e se esfregando no seu rosto, fez Wade inevitavelmente gemer junto. Isso o fez sentir-se satisfeito, poderoso e também com um tesão gigantesco. Seus dedos começaram a deslizar para onde sua boca estava, seguindo ao redor até escorregar para dentro, lentamente para não ser de qualquer dúvida ou surpresa. Com o quão relaxado Peter estava, ele podia deslizar dois dedos facilmente - e ele não precisava ir muito fundo, já que o que ele estava procurando ficava a apenas metade de um dedo de distância. Sua boca ainda se manteve beijando ao redor e mais perto, mordendo seus músculos maravilhosamente esculpidos. _Eu poderia quebrar meus dentes nessa bunda_ , o pensamento veio junto com uma risada fraca antes de uma mordida suave, mas com vontade, gemendo e semicerrando os olhos.

A outra mão na ereção de Peter fechou um pouco o aperto e ele coordenou o bombeamento lento para cima e para baixo com a carícia de seus dedos esfregando gentilmente aquele ponto, a próstata; ou, como ele gosta de chamar, o ponto doce e mágico de luz e alegria que Deus deu de presente aos gays e aos homens heterossexuais que se permitem ousar. Seus toques estavam atentos, e ele estava tentando perceber que tipo de pressão e velocidade faria Peter se contorcer mais. Era como uma ciência.

"Wade!", Peter gemeu mais alto e tentou olhar para Wade por cima do ombro. "Meu Deus, Wade!"

Suas pernas tremiam tanto que ele temia cair e quebrar aquele maravilhoso contato com os dedos de Wade, e ele se apoiou em um braço e tentou encostar em Wade com a outra mão. E então, incapaz de manter-se em uma só mão, Peter perdeu o equilíbrio! Ele, Peter, _perdeu o equilíbrio_ ! Sua mão foi rapidamente de volta para o colchão e ele tentou segurar seu peso e não cair, mas essa pequena seqüência de fatos fê-lo rir entre os grunhidos. É claro que ele iria perder o controle e perder a cabeça com Wade fazendo essas coisas. Toda vez que o dedo ( _dedos_!) tocavam-lhe dentro naquele ponto ridiculamente poderoso escapava da garganta de Peter um som involuntário muito parecido com um gemido, mas também poderia ser um ganido ou um curto grito. Talvez fosse tudo de uma vez, ele não poderia saber e ele não se importava! Porra, ele só queria mais!

E foi exatamente quando ele pensava sobre isso que ele percebeu o quão alto ele estava respirando e quão rápido, com a boca aberta, possivelmente permitindo que seus pensamentos pudessem ser verbalizados. _Acabei de dizer 'Porra, eu quero mais!' em voz alta?_

"Por-por favor!", Peter disse, sem saber se ele estava adicionando ou apenas pedindo, e olhou para Wade atrás dele novamente, desta vez mantendo os olhos nele. "Wade, por favor!"

Wade pensaria que ele mesmo devia parecer um animal dos infernos do jeito que ele estava ofegante e rosnando assistindo Peter como um anjo sucumbindo aos desejos.

"O quê, Pete?" Ele lambeu os lábios e inclinou-se sobre ele para beijar as costas, mordendo e lambendo a linha de sua espinha até o meio de suas omoplatas. Seus quadris se projetavam para a frente, porque ele estava morrendo de excitação, mas ele só iria esfregar a ereção em sua coxa. "Você pode dizer o que quiser, fazer o que quiser."

Ele tirou os dedos de Peter, mas suas mãos estavam novamente sobre ele; segurando sua cintura, ele não teve tanta delicadeza ao puxá-lo deitado de lado e, em seguida, fazê-lo deitar de costas, mas também não foi violento; ele apoiou a primeira queda com um abraço e o apoio de seu antebraço. Então, agora que se deitavam um pouco mais perto da cabeceira, ele poderia esticar-se para a gaveta e pegar um preservativo lá, mordendo-o e mexendo um pouco mais na gaveta para pegar o tubo de lubrificante. E quando ele voltou para ajoelhar-se entre as pernas de Peter, olhando para ele, ele se perdeu naqueles olhos castanhos claros novamente e sua razão indesejável voltou.

Ele queria olhar para Peter, que queria que ele sentisse essa conexão e não apenas aquele impessoal - ainda que delicioso - posição de quatro. Mas ele hesitou pensando se não teria sido melhor mantê-lo sem olhar para seu rosto, mesmo com tudo o que Peter já havia dito. Inclinado sobre Peter, o punho fechado com o lubrificante apoiando sobre o colchão, a outra mão sobre o joelho de Peter e mordendo um preservativo fechado, Wade simplesmente congelou, como se ele não soubesse o que fazer em seguida, e ficou pior quanto mais Peter olhava para ele. Peter, por sua vez, ainda estava pura ansiedade e desejo e, caralho, agora ali podia ser a coisa mais sexy que ele já tinha visto, Wade com o preservativo entre os dentes.

Em um segundo Peter ainda estava arfando e admirando tudo lá, e no próximo ele estava praticamente saltando sobre Wade, devorando seu pescoço e ombro, enquanto sua mão foi mais longe entre eles para segurar a ereção dele, bombeando-a intensamente, como quando eles estavam no cinema. Ele passou as pernas sobre Wade, não as envolvendo em torno dele ainda, mas esfregando as coxas nas dele, e o sentimento era bom, era viciante, foi incrível. Sorrindo contra a pele de Wade, Peter lambeu sua orelha e deixou seu corpo cair de volta no colchão, ainda sorrindo daquela maneira apenas para ele, só por causa dele.

"É melhor você me foder agora ou você vai ter que me amarrar, porque eu vou atacar você, baby!'

Depois de um suspiro de satisfação, encantado, que só não seria mais encantado e aberto porque sua expressão torcia em cada toque de Peter e ele ainda tinha o maldito pacote de camisinha na boca, Wade levantou a mão para segurar o pacote e puxar para abri-lo.

"Caralho, o que eu vou fazer se eu gosto igualmente de cada coisa que você disse?", ele grunhiu baixo, mordiscando-lhe a orelha.  Então, baixando a cabeça e beijando o pescoço de Peter, colocava o preservativo em si mesmo. Com o polegar, ele abriu a tampa do tubo de lubrificante e despejou uma generosa porção em seus  dedos. Aqueles dedos voltaram para onde estavam antes, e eles deslizaram de novo, sentindo a reação à breve sensação gelada do lubrificante, mas continuando até que estivesse quente. Ele começou a se mover para trás e para frente sobre Peter como se eles já estivessem fodendo, no que seriam os últimos momentos de provocação e resistência aos anseios de Peter. Ele estava ofegante e sussurrava palavras ininteligíveis, o nome de Peter entre elas. Na última vez que ele puxou o corpo, ele retirou os dedos e com eles segurou sua própria ereção. Ele puxou a cabeça para trás um pouco, para olhar para Peter, embora uma visão borrada por causa da proximidade; para que ele ainda pudesse respirar o aroma e o calor de sua pele.

Ele encontrou a posição mais adequada, adorando o desejo e a ausência de qualquer hesitação nos olhos de Peter e em seus toques e gestos. Ele tinha, afinal, dito que iria esperar até que todo o corpo de Peter implorasse. Com aqueles joelhos bem separados, os dedos puxando-o de qualquer jeito que conseguisse, com gemidos inevitáveis deixando sua garganta, com tudo aquilo, ele poderia saber que ele tinha chegado ao seu objetivo.

Suspirando, ele empurrou seus quadris para frente e deslizou em apenas um pouco para dentro Peter,. Apertado, quente, assim tão fantástico, fazendo com que ele abrisse inevitavelmente a boca, os cantos dos lábios torcendo em um sorriso extasiado. Peter tentou segurar um suspiro, mas era impossível fazê-lo. Ele agarrou Wade com braços e pernas tentando não usar força, mas como exatamente ele poderia medir quanta força ele estava usando agora, quando todo o seu mundo explodira? E, na verdade, provavelmente Wade não iria perceber que ele foi agarrado com força demais até que ele tivesse um osso quebrado ou algo assim. Tudo mais fraco era uma carícia, e Peter abraçando-o daquele jeito era tudo o que ele realmente precisava no momento.

"W-Wade!", Seu coração batia tão forte que ele estava absolutamente certo de que Wade podia ouvi-lo. Era assustador, ele não iria mentir para si mesmo, mas ele estava relaxado porque ele queria aquilo demais e confiava em Wade. Na verdade agora ele estava confiando mais em Wade que em si mesmo. "Mais..."

Peter sussurrou-lhe enquanto ele segurou seu rosto e roçou os lábios nos dele. Era aquilo isso, ele não deve ter medo. Wade iria fazer de tudo por ele, ele iria manter todas as promessas e fazer aquilo ser tão bom quanto poderia ser. Já estava sendo.

"Meu Deus, Peter..." Ele empurrou seus quadris um pouco mais, deslizando devagar, literalmente vendo arco-íris derretendo nos cantos dos olhos, aquele tipo de sombra que desaparece quando você olha diretamente para ela, mas que continua à espreita. Essa era uma sensação inteiramente boa, para variar. Realmente variando de tudo antes, tudo que vinha do que ele estava fazendo era totalmente bom. Ele se sentia ingênuo como uma criança, apaixonado como um adolescente, com tesão como um rapaz de fraternidade e agindo como um homem maduro normal em sua idade deveria. Seus dedos acariciavam o rosto de Peter ternamente, entremeando-se para o seu cabelo, quando ele parou de se mover no meio do caminho e eles combinaram a respiração, inspirando e expirando juntos.

_Olhe para isso, Wilson! É como aqueles livros eróticos que tentam dar uma de Nicholas Spark._

_Um... um, um amigo me disse. Nunca li nada disso._

_Vamos lá, dê-nos uma metáfora para os olhos do Peter._

Mas eles parecem calorosos como uma fogueira, embora o tom de madeira estivesse mal aparecendo com a o quão dilatadas suas pupilas estavam. Wade puxou para trás seus quadris mais uma vez e fodam-se todos os clichês porque ele estava nascendo de novo, então ele nunca tinha sequer ouvido um clichê antes, certo?

Ele pegou um travesseiro e colocou-o dobrado sob os quadris de Peter, que ele começou a puxar para si mesmo novamente. E conduzido pelo desejo e temor em um equilíbrio incrível, ele deslizou novamente, apenas um pouco mais. Mas em vez de tentar ir mais fundo ou mais forte, ele iria repetir o movimento, mais e mais, um pouco mais rápido. O movimento acompanhava com todo o seu corpo, juntos, para frente e para trás. Peter quase estava em êxtase, mantendo seu queixo caído, gemendo livremente, curto e alto. Suas pernas estavam em torno de Wade, mais abertas para ele.

"Wade, Jesus!" Peter levantou as mãos acima da cabeça para agarrar os lençóis, e, em seguida, moveu seus quadris contra Wade, sentindo-o mais profundo, fazendo-o gemer de um jeito longo e arrastado.

A cama estava fazendo barulhos mais baixos apenas que os gemidos deles. Wade beijou o pescoço e a mandíbula de Peter, sua respiração em soluços quase incapaz de trazer oxigênio para os pulmões. Ele tinha colocado as pernas de Peter em seus ombros e agarrou seus quadris para firmar os movimentos.

"Caralho, Peter... como você pode ser tão... delicioso?" Ele ofegava, grunhindo baixo, nunca parando o vaivém de seus quadris "Você é lindo, eu... Porra, só eu tô vendo tudo... brilhante?" Dessa forma, ele estava apoiado nos antebraços sobre o colchão, indo para frente e para trás com todo o seu corpo, não apenas seus quadris, sentindo a ereção molhada de Peter roçando em sua barriga. Era notável o quão flexível Peter era, mas se Wade começasse a nomear as coisas que o surpreendiam no momento ele iria levar dias. Sentia-se esmagado pelas sensações boas e Wade ainda não tinha o sentimento de culpa e desrespeito que normalmente vêm junto com  sexo para ele. Nesse espaço vago, então, foi dada a oportunidade de florescer outras coisas, mais belas, mais doces, ainda que não diminuíssem em nada a vontade de foder um ao outro como animais. As investidas de Wade eram firmes e repetidamente da mesma forma, um ritmo crescente até que seus quadris tocaram o interior das coxas de Peter e ele percebeu o quão profundo estava dentro dele, mesmo que não por inteiro.

Tinha sido um pensamento insanamente estimulante, e talvez uma sentença real que ele tenha falado sobre o quão bom era estar tão dentro dele. Rosnando um pouco, levantou o corpo de Peter, olhando para ele, então agarrou-o pelos quadris e começou a mover-se mais rápido e mais forte; não mais oscilando em vaivém os seus corpos juntos, em um movimento coordenado, mas sim o movimento de apenas seus quadris, em estocadas curtas, em um som alto de impacto seco, de novo e de novo.

"Wade! Wade! Deus, sim!" Peter puxou os lençóis e lambeu seus próprios lábios antes de morder o inferior, apenas em seguida percebendo que ele estava sorrindo.

Era quase impossível para Wade decidir se ele queria olhar para baixo e ver a si mesmo entrando e saindo de Peter assim pornograficamente ou se queria assistir a imagem alucinante de Peter contorcendo-se desesperadamente sobre os lençóis, e ele provavelmente estaria olhando de um para o outro até que os Peter lábios exigiam sua atenção.

Para Peter aquilo estava incrivelmente, absurdamente bom. Peter queria tocar Wade, mas ele ainda tinha medo de machucá-lo de alguma forma. No entanto, ele levou uma mão para tocar seu peito, a palma da mão contra o seu coração e sentindo-o bater tão forte era incrível. Tudo era incrível!

"Você é incrível!", Peter ronronou e deslizou a mão para baixo em seu corpo até o seu, até estar se tocando, bombeando sua própria ereção. O prazer era quase insuportável e estava fazendo Peter gemer mais e mais alto. Ele estava murmurando xingamentos entre os gemidos e o nome de Wade, revirando os olhos, porque ele estava realmente perdendo-se lá. Sua mão puxou os lençóis com mais força e ele rasgou-os como papel. Mas Wade estava muito inebriado em tudo para perceber quão facilmente Peter rasgou que o tecido; tudo o que ele pensava era que a imagem era excitante pra caralho. Aquilo tudo era o êxtase. Ele era capaz de fazer Peter se descontrolar de prazer, ele realmente era; diante da luxúria nos olhos castanhos ele se sentia... desejado. _Desejável._

Essa foi a deixa para ele se abaixar novamente, curvando-se sobre Peter e beijando-o. Enquanto suas bocas se encontraram, foi como uma explosão silenciosa, um pouco de energia esmagadora para seus ossos. Foi a primeira vez que ele gostaria de abraçar sua loucura e cada sombra e brilho insano que ele estava vendo, não importando a origem.

Wade teve que controlar-se dentro do turbilhão de prazer, e ele abrandou as investidas um pouco, mudando-as para mais profundas e um pouco mais fortes. Ele respirava pela boca com força e seus corpos estavam novamente movendo-se juntos. Wade se apoiou em um antebraço e inclinou um pouco para o lado para que ele pudesse segurar a ereção de Peter, delicadamente substituindo a mão dele pela sua. Então ele começou a bombeá-lo, firme e vigorosamente, aproximadamente no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas, em um ritmo que coordenava ambos.

"Wade, Wade...!", Peter choramingou, gemidos escapando de sua garganta a cada estocada combinada com aquele movimento firme do punho de Wade. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar em cada sensação, mas era como se todo o seu corpo estivesse lentamente explodindo nos mais diferentes sentimentos, de emoção a estranheza, de desejo cru a amor inocente. Inclusive Peter pode ter dito aquelas três palavras entre os gemidos, mas ele estava tão ansioso e perdido em prazer que agora tudo era apenas uma confusão embaçada, fervendo em sua cabeça, tanto que ele havia passado os braços em volta do torso de Wade e apenas percebeu o quão apertado aquilo poderia ser quando até para si mesmo era difícil respirar.

"Desculpa- eu… caralho, isso, Wade! Meu Deus, Wade!" Os gemidos de Peter eram mais altos novamente e suas mãos estavam de volta para os lençóis já rasgados, agarrando-os novamente acima de sua cabeça.

Uma confusão tórrida, molhada, barulhenta e perfeita, era o que eles eram. E Peter não poderia estar mais feliz. Tudo era tão sensual, tão _sexual_ e Peter só sabia que ele nunca iria sentir tão bem com alguém da forma que ele estava com Wade agora. Foda-se, ele não queria pensar em qualquer outra pessoa pelo resto da sua vida! Ele beijou Wade novamente, profundamente, levantando a cabeça para torná-lo tão intenso como seus sentimentos eram, e inclinando o tronco em seus antebraços ele sentiu! Fazendo-o tremer, provocando arrepios tão intensos através de todo o seu corpo que quase doíam sua pele, e tudo vinha de seus quadris, naquela combinação inacreditável de Wade dentro dele e a firmeza daquela mão levando-o à loucura.

"Wa-Wade! Eu- eu estou-...!" Peter tentou avisar sobre o seu orgasmo chegando quando ele empurrou a cabeça para trás. Logo as costas voltavam a cair sobre o colchão e ele se contorcia, a respiração rápida e curta, gemendo alto com a boca aberta e os olhos fechados em Wade. Ele agarrou os lençóis, mas desta vez ele não iria rasgá-lo em mais pedaços; o aperto durou apenas um segundo antes de abrir suas mãos e forçar as palmas das mãos contra o colchão, gozando com uma intensidade que ele nem mesmo podia entender, e olha que Wade tinha lhe pagado um boquete antes naquela mesma noite. _Oh meu Deus!,_ a lembrança deu-lhe um espasmo e um outra onda de prazer veio beirando uma dor fina de tanta sensibilidade, fazendo-o revirar os olhos e cobrir o rosto. Jesus, ele estava queimando, encharcado de suor! Ele era uma coisa tão crua e visceral agora e ainda assim ele nunca se sentira tão completo!

Wade pegou a mão de Peter e tirou-a de seu rosto um pouco menos suavemente do que ele desejava; mas ele não queria perder aquela expressão linda, cheia de prazer. Ele estava concentrado em manter o ritmo, mas os músculos apertando em torno dele e as linhas peroladas no peito perfeitamente esculpido de Peter eram realmente seu limite; ele já não conseguia mais se controlar.

"P-Peter, Eu-... Peter ..." Wade estava gemendo, quase como um mantra, e seus dedos no pulso de Peter deslizaram para entrelaçar nos dele, e ele apertou as mãos juntas contra o colchão. A mão bombeando-o com força perdeu ritmo depois que ele tinha certeza de que Peter tinha gozado tudo o que havia pra gozar. O que aumentou o ritmo era suas estocadas, curtas, rápidas, e quando ele realmente parou de se controlar ele deixou tudo o que ele Peter causava nele realmente agir sobre ele, cada desejo, cada vontade, todo aquele tesão que ele vinha tentando controlar, em uma indulgência maravilhosa, em um alívio infinito. Nem precisaria dizer  que ele não duraria mais meio minuto quando daquele jeito. Entre soluços, ele tentou avisar, dizer alguma coisa, mas ele estava apenas balbuciando e vendo seu mundo virar poeira espacial.

A vertigem era real e sua mão livre agarrara os lençõis e o colchão, mas é isso aí, só se entregue, você está apenas decolando. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento e viu tudo como um milhão de pequenas estrelas em um céu noturno. Isso o fez rugir baixo, como um rosnado mais intenso, e ele lutou para manter-se olhando para Peter e sua imagem de tirar o fôlego; ele estava deliciosamente exausto, completamente destruído e com um sorriso incrível como em seu rosto, embora ele ainda estivesse com a boca entreaberta e rindo ou soluçando alguma coisa, porque Wade ainda o estava fodendo.

"Peter, você é perfeito pra caralho." Ele disse, quase sem voz quando todo o seu corpo colapsou em um orgasmo inacreditável, e ele permaneceu rijo e imóvel, tão fundo quanto podia dentro de Peter sem forçar, e lá vinham os fogos de artifício. Ele teve falta de ar, como se ele não fosse se recuperar a partir daí. Ele não soltou-se sobre o corpo de Peter, mas os cotovelos realmente vacilaram e ele caiu para os antebraços.

"Eu nunca, nunca -... puta que pariu, Peter. Você é mesmo um furacão, o mundo aqui tá girando feito doido." Peito contra peito, seus corações estavam vibração em uníssono, e ele abaixou a cabeça, encostando a testa no ombro de Peter, ofegando violentamente. "É um pouco mortal se apaixonar por um furacão, mas eu basicamente não morro de qualquer forma, então ..."

Peter riu o quanto pôde entre os suspiros e gemidos baixos, acariciando a nuca de Wade com os dedos trêmulos, levando tempo para recuperar seu fôlego.

"O que você -... O que você disse?", Ele perguntou com um leve sorriso, piscando lentamente e tentando olhar para seu rosto. Será que ele ouviu direito ou ele estava apenas tendo alucinações por causa de todos aqueles sentimentos surpreendentes? "Wade...?"

Peter sentiu suas pernas caindo sobre o colchão, mesmo se ele ainda quisesse mantê-las em torno de Wade por causa da doce pressão sobre o seu corpo. Então, para se certificar de que Wade não teria qualquer ideia estúpida como a de se jogar ao seu lado ou levantar-se, Peter abraçou-o tão apertado quanto pôde com braços e mãos, beijando seu rosto, sua orelha e cada ponto que estava em seu alcance para ser beijado. E Wade realmente queria ficar lá. Ele realmente queria. Era a coisa mais bizarra, querer ser embalado assim e se sentindo tão confortável aconchegado dentro daqueles braços. Era novo, estranho, e manteve um bom calor em torno de seu coração, em uma suavidade impossível. Cada beijo pressionado em sua pele parecia curar uma mancha escura dentro de sua alma, uma pequena faísca como as luzes de Natal que ele colocados no balcão da biblioteca.

Pena que existiam milhas e milhas de escuridão dentro dele.

Ele puxou seus quadris para trás a deslizou para fora de Peter, mas depois de se livrar do preservativo, ele encostou a cabeça no peito dele de qualquer maneira de novo. Ele realmente gostava de contato físico, de toque. Provavelmente era a razão pela qual ele assediava pessoas para abraçá-las como se de uma maneira sarcástica. Porque daí ser rejeitado como sabia que seria não doeria tanto. Quando realmente significava expor-se, Wade adoraria fugir o mais rápido possível. Cortar o braço fora para se livrar da conchinha.

Mas o toque, em si, ele gostava. E o de Peter era o melhor deles.

O coração de Peter batendo forte em seu ouvido era tranquilizante, trazia paz.

"Eu disse que você é um furacão, mas eu tinha dito isso antes."

"Hmm ..." Peter ficou um pouco decepcionado, mas isso não o deixava menos feliz do que ele estava agora. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça de Wade e passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço, suspirando cansado e satisfeito. "Então, foi ... Foi bom? Eu fui bem?"

Ele perguntou baixo o suficiente para ser um sussurro e no segundo seguinte ele se arrependeu de fazê-lo. Que pergunta boba! Claro que era bom, Wade já deixou isso muito claro para ele, mas ele estava inseguro sobre si mesmo e sua _performance._ Era a sua primeira vez, ele tinha todo o direito de duvidar de si mesmo.

Wade de fato riu. Ele levantou a cabeça e colocou as mãos sobre o peito de Peter, apoiando o queixo sobre elas.

"Bem? Você foi fantástico. Você é fantástico. Tão incrível que eu estou desviando a questão sobre ter me apaixonado por você porque eu estou nas nuvens agora, possivelmente, literalmente, e eu posso estar dizendo coisas estúpidas. Mas que bobagem a minha." Ele bateu em sua própria cabeça, "Eu estou sempre dizendo coisas estúpidas." Seu sorriso era brilhante, mesmo que ainda fechado, os olhos brilhando em verdadeira adoração, enquanto olhava para ele. "Deus, você parece um anjo. E também seria se Angel fosse o nome da stripper de mais sexy e mais cara da cidade."

Peter não ouvia mais o que Wade estava dizendo, ocupado sorrindo de orelha a orelha, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido, olhando para Wade como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida.

"Você se-? Você- você está? P-Por mim-? Quer dizer... Você realmente está? " Balbuciando todo nervoso Peter apoiou seu corpo sobre os antebraços e próxima coisa que ele sabia era que ele tinha virado Wade na cama, rolando os corpos e praticamente sentando-se sobre seu colo. "Porque eu também! Eu também estou, Wade! Eu amo você!”

Rindo tão feliz quanto ele poderia estar, Peter abaixou para beijar seus lábios muitas vezes, pequenos beijos doces enquanto ele segurava seu rosto suavemente, sentindo seu coração explodindo dentro do peito.

Os dedos de Wade descansaram suavemente sobre Peter. Ele estava ainda tonto, e olhando diretamente para o teto como se ele pudesse afundar a qualquer momento. Sua própria cabeça estava martelando as palavras 'não', 'não faça isso', 'você vai estragar tudo' 'tudo que você toca sangra' e, em um suspiro trêmulo, fechou os olhos e os braços deslizaram na pele suave até que os envolveu em torno da cintura de Peter, trazendo-o para mais perto.

Ele não se lembrava muito bem, porque houve um tempo em que sua loucura era muito mais pungente e tanto ela quanto seu trauma acabaram distorcendo memórias em sua mente, mas ele estava certo de que houve uma época em que, quando ele olhava para o espelho à sua frente, ele literalmente queria vomitar. Se hoje em dia ele é feio, então naquela época ele era _podre._ Ele era, provavelmente, um zumbi, um verdadeiro e literal monstro. Mas ele havia melhorado. De um jeito ou de outro.

Em retrospecto, Wade lembrou-se. Tinha sido muito bonito o que ele pensou quando descobriu que era um pai. Ao contrário ele mesmo esperaria de seu próprio caráter, ele não estava pensando em como fugir disso para se livrar - mas temendo o que poderia acontecer se ele permanecesse perto, se ele machucasse alguém tão puro, se ele iria colocasse aquela menininha em perigo, como ela poderia amá-lo ou se sentir segura com ele.

A resposta era _tentando_.

"Eu acho que você é mais louco do que eu sou, isso é o que deu em você. Talvez a minha loucura seja uma DST contagiosa demais para a camisinha." Ele calou-se pressionando um beijo na pele de Peter. Ele pensou se Peter gostaria de conhecer Ellie, mas ele nunca iria expô-la a sua vida. Peter tinha a porra da SHIELD e os Vingadores em seu bolso para cuidar dele, o que era uma grande diferença. Wade tinha apenas a si mesmo. Não era uma questão de confiança. Era apenas sobre ser real. "Eu não mereço você. Quando você se der conta de tudo isso, você provavelmente vai se arrepender. E não se sinta mal se você o fizer, ok? Você não me deve nada. Você só ... você me fez querer ser melhor. É o melhor que alguém já fez por mim. Oh, droga. Eu abri meu coração de novo e deixei um climão. É essa porra dessa névoa pós-orgasmo, eu não consigo nem mesmo encontrar um trocadilho pra disfarçar coisas densas. Faz assim, abre ali a gaveta, pega minha Readers Digest e abre na seção de piadas".

"Cale a boca ...", Peter riu e deu um beijo em seus lábios, e, em seguida, colocou-se ao lado Wade, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro para que ele pudesse continuar olhando para ele com o mesmo sorriso de antes. "Nunca lhe ocorreu que talvez nossas loucuras combinem? Porque eu acho que é uma combinação, bem perfeita!"

Peter não se sentia mal pelo que Wade tinha dito, mas no fundo ele estava triste por esse tipo de discurso ser sempre tão comum pra ele. Suspirando, sentou-se apenas para ser capaz de puxar os lençóis sobre eles e lá ele viu todo o tecido que ele rasgou, fazendo-o esquecer-se por um segundo e virar.

"Jesus!" ele olhou para Wade e sua cabeça já estava criando desculpas por sua força, mas tudo o que ele fez foi balbuciar, segurando os pedaços um contra o outro como se pudesse magicamente colá-los novamente.

"Oh, isso. Obrigado por isso. Foi uma das coisas mais sexy que eu já vi." Wade pegou uma parte desse tecido e rolou no colchão, limpando a barriga de Peter com ele. "Você pode fazer isso com minhas roupas algum dia. Você pode fazer isso até comigo, se quiser." Ele disse, completamente sem saber que Peter era realmente capaz de fazer tudo isso sem sequer muito esforço. Ele simplesmente deitou novamente, com um braço sobre o corpo de Peter, suspirando preguiçosamente com um sorriso.

Peter riu e jogou que tecido sobre Wade, aconchegando-se com ele como um cachorrinho feliz.

"Eu prometo que vou te comprar novos lençóis. Ou, pelo menos, emprestar os meus, mas então eu teria que dormir aqui, porque eu realmente gosto dos meus lençóis!"

Ele olhou para Wade e ele honestamente nunca pareceu tão bonito antes. Peter realmente queria conhecer todas as suas linhas de cor, seu desenho e suas cicatrizes, e ele prometeu a si mesmo que iria beijar cada ponto de que a pele até que seus lábios ficassem dormentes.

"Aliás eu posso dormir aqui esta noite? Eu não quero ir ainda e eu estou tão confortável aqui!"

"Você sair daqui não era uma opção." Ele disse com os olhos fechados, agarrando-o mais perto, puxando-o para debaixo do seu queixo e para o interior dos seus braços, grunhindo, feliz por completo. Eles estavam envoltos naquela fofura mesmo sendo aquele emaranhado suas pernas juntas, sentindo como se ele pudesse ficar pra sempre ali com ele respirando suavemente contra seu peito e perto o suficiente para sentir seus batimentos cardíacos onde quer que tocasse. "Você ainda não provou minhas panquecas. Que não são bem panquecas, na verdade, eu descobri que na verdade elas eram mais como tortilhas. Esse é o problema sobre não ter ninguém para te ensinar as coisas. Não importa muito, eu acho, as duas são boas com xarope de bordo ou com pimenta, você só tem que mudar aqui e ali." Wade começou um monólogo sobre panquecas e café da manhã e nem mesmo ele sabia como ele acabou falando sobre uma novela das quatro da manhã que passa na televisão aberta; ele só notou quando Peter realmente riu de alguma coisa. Então ele suspirou e beijou seu cabelo. "Sim, eu não calo a boca. Mas isso não é _stand up comedy_ , o público pode participar também. Eu amo esta abordagem brechtiana de quebrar a quarta parede, sabe."

_pisca para o leitor_

"Você sabe o que seria legal, também?" Wade continuou, todavia. "Um banho de espuma. Dormir seria ótimo, também. Você que escolhe. É incrível pra caralho isso, meu corpo tá cansado, mas, cara, eu estou tão alegre, animado! É como cocaína, só que sem a _bad_. Um amigo me disse. Ah. Vou parar de falar. Eu só tô mesmo feliz. "

"Eu gosto de ouvir a sua voz, eu sempre gostei." Peter suspirou e seus olhos já estavam fechados. “E eu também estou feliz.” Era tão quente e aconchegante, e ele nunca tinha dormido com alguém antes. O pensamento fê-lo rir.

"Eu sei que não é um bom momento para falar sobre pais quando estamos nus, mas tem uma coisa que eu falei com eles...", disse Peter baixinho, quase caindo no sono. "Sobre... Sobre a minha primeira vez, sabe? Eu não sei o quão esquisito é ter essa intimidade com os seus pais, mas... de qualquer maneira o meu pai, o Steve, ele sempre me dizia sobre o quão importante é esperar até que eu me sinta pronto, o que não significa que esperar o tempo passar ou por um certo tipo de relacionamento, mas esperar a pessoa certa tratá-lo da maneira certa no momento certo... Eu entendo agora. E eu posso te dizer tem tantos ‘certos’ aqui que eu não posso nem começar a nomear... talvez eu faça uma lista amanhã ..."

Wade ouviu o quão sonolenta a voz de Peter estava e começou a acariciar seu cabelo para fazê-lo cair no sono. Ele também provavelmente dormiria bem como nunca naquele abraço confortável.

"Eles provavelmente não vão pensar assim." Wade murmurou quando a respiração de Peter soou profunda o suficiente, seu corpo de luz se sentindo um pouco mais pesado. "E eles sim provavelmente estarão certos."

Mesmo ser amado por Peter não era tão difícil de acreditar que ser aceito por Tony e Steve Stark-Rogers. Era muito triste que ele fosse colocar Peter em tais problemas quando eles eram a família perfeita.

Ele tinha um pouco de medo de Tony, como se ele fosse capaz de encontrar uma maneira de matá-lo (Wade tinha certeza de que ele próprio não era imortal, apenas difícil de matar. Tente decapitar ou explodir e não é exatamente muito possível crescer de volta). Além disso, ele tinha certeza de que Steve seria capaz de fazê-lo chorar e se odiar ainda mais em comparação à sua grandeza. Ele já chorou antes ouvindo seus discursos. Ele era muito fã do Capitão América quando era criança.

Outra possibilidade era que Tony iria encontrar cada um de seus ditos crimes e Steve faria confessá-los e se sentir merecedor de punição. Qualquer coisa poderia acontecer. Pelo menos ele sabia que os sogrinhos não fariam mal à sua filha, porque eles não eram esse tipo de homens. Ao menos ele estava transando com o filho de super-heróis, não super-vilões.

Era triste imaginar o tipo de problema que ele iria infligir em uma família tão propaganda de margarina que nem a deles.

Provavelmente, ele passou muito tempo em tais reflexões sobre seus sogros, e, quando voltou à realidade, Peter ressoava muito baixo, provavelmente esgotado, entre seus braços. Ele sorriu e beijou seu cabelo mais uma vez, fechando os olhos. Muito pior ele já enfrentou por coisas muito menos dignas.

Peter valia a pena.


End file.
